The Blackout Cutains
by CommanderPenguin
Summary: Two years after forming the team, Hiro begins seeing a strange figure appearing during battles, and sometimes, walking down the street. He can't help but feel as if he knows this stranger...
1. Chapter 1

Hiro was disoriented when he was knocked from Baymax's back, hitting the ground and rolling a good thirty feet before coming to rest in the middle of the street, inches from a bright red minivan, which he was forced to roll under as a missile flew directly into the pavement. He was terrified, his breaths quick and shallow.  
>This was definitely not going as planned.<br>This was supposed to be a team fight, but the team was sort of preoccupied with the evil henchmen that this creep had brought with him. He was alone.  
>The boy watched, heart pounding, from beneath the vehicle as the missile exploded, barely having time to curl up and cover his face as debris scattered everywhere, tearing apart storefronts.<br>His ears were ringing, all he could hear was tearing metal and muffled shouting before the sunlight overhead blinded him, and he blacked out. Before losing consciousness, he vaguely remembered voices calling out to him, and he tried to respond, but his lips weren't functioning along with his brain, and he slipped, giving way to the darkness.

Tadashi was there. He was talking, but Hiro couldn't hear him… He was somehow muted, even though he was standing four feet away from him, talking to a shadowed figure. Where… Where were they? Looking around, he saw the all too familiar surrounding bars and concrete of the police station. What had they done to get in here?  
>"Tadashi…? Tadashi!" Hiro called to his brother, but he didn't turn around. In fact, he gave no indication that he even heard. Instead, Tadashi gave an apparent shout, slamming his fists into the bars. The shadow did not move at all.<br>What was happening? Why wasn't he looking over here? Were they both dead…?  
>"Tadashi!" There was a row of bars separating them, and it was driving Hiro mad. Sticking his arms through, he tried to reach out, his fingers brushing against his brother's shirt. He felt real…<br>Tadashi stiffened, turning slowly, a look of anguish on his face. His lips formed his brother's name, and then Hiro woke up.  
>It was a dream.<br>A terrible, terrible dream. The kind that gives you hope, then snatches it away.  
>Now, in the real world, Hiro woke to the smell of disinfectant and the sounds of a television flicking from channel to channel, coming to rest on some weather station. Prying his eyes open, he grunted at the bright lights, as if that would make them go away. His mouth felt as if it was stuffed with cotton, and his eyes felt like they'd been rubbed with sandpaper. But the worst was his ears. He could hardly hear anything, it was all muffled and wooly…<br>"Ugh…" He mumbled, and there was a great commotion from just beside him, a chair falling to the side, making his ears ring again. He groaned, trying to rub his eyes but stopping as something tugged at his hand. A… Tube? A clear plastic tube attached to his hand.  
>"Wha…?"<br>"HIRO!" The shout made him jump, his heart rate spiking as his vision came into focus on Aunt Cass, who looked relieved, but also livid.  
>"Hiro, how do you feel? Should I call a nurse, are you hungry?" She asked, swarming him, putting a hand on his forehead to check his temperature.<br>"Aun' Cass, I'm fine… Where's Baymax? What about Gogo and Honey and Wasabi and Fred?" He asked before growing a bit lightheaded and laying back.  
>"They're all fine, Hiro. They're a little beat up, but you took the brunt of it. I'm gonna call a nurse."<p>

"No, I have to see them." He mumbled, trying to sit up, but his aunt pushed him down. His head was throbbing now, and he could feel a bandage wrapped around his temples.  
>"You have a concussion, Hiro Hamada. You're not going anywhere." Cass said sharply, and he knew there was no point in fighting it.<br>"I can call them, though... Wait, wait..." She looked around, thinking.  
>"Ow!" Calling out, Cass grinned as Baymax inflated at the foot of Hiro's bed.<br>"Baymax! Boy, am I glad to see you..." The boy grinned, looking up at the robot, who waved at him.  
>"Hiro, are you feeling better? Should I scan you for ailments?" He asked, and Hiro smiled.<br>"No, you don't have to. You could call my friends, though." He suggested, and images of each of his friends appeared on the vinyl stomach of the robot.  
>"Contacting your friends. Your friends have been contacted." He said, waddling over to the side of the bed, squeaking with every step.<br>"Thanks, buddy. What happened?" Hiro had pretty much disregarded Cass completely, but she didn't seem to to mind, as she'd left the room to talk to a nurse.  
>"You were in an accident. I called for emergency help, as I was unable to resolve your injuries on my own in our state at the time." Baymax said, and Hiro sighed.<br>"Thanks..." He mumbled, his mind trailing off to his dream. Tadashi was in it... what could that mean? It wasn't long before Hiro found himself drifting away into sleep, mumbling a quick 'satisfied with my care' so that Baymax would deactivate while he slept.  
>He dreamed again, but this time, it was a little more hectic.<br>Although Tadashi was absent from this dream, it was still gut wrenching. He was inside the portal again, the colors and smoke rolling about. He floated in midair, looking around for a way out. Seeing the bright light, Hiro began to kick and struggle towards it, clawing at the pink and purple clouds, but alas, he could not move.  
>"Help!" He called out, reaching out towards the light. "Help, anyone!" He might have been panicking now. The air was cold, burning his lungs and nearly freezing his limbs.<br>"Hiro!" The voice caused him to turn, looking around.  
>No one was there.<br>"Hiro, Hiro! Hiro!" Several voices now, and he realized that they were coming from the light. Kicking his legs, the boy called out, trying to move, but it was as if he was in jello.  
>"Hiro, <strong>wake<strong> **up**!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hiro pried his eyes open to the horrendous bright lights again, only to see a silhouette above him, outlined in gold.  
>"Huh?" He mumbled, and the face came into focus, revealing… Fred.<br>"Woah, you're alive!" He grinned, raising his hand for a high five. Hiro tried to return the gesture, only to have his hand tugged down.  
>"Sorry." He mumbled, and Fred chuckled sheepishly. Gogo, who stood beside him, quickly punched him in the arm, snapping her gum.<br>"Nice one. Hey, Hiro." She nodded nonchalantly, but it was a sign that she cared.  
>"Hey…" Looking around, Hiro saw Wasabi and Honey, grinning from the foot of the bed.<br>"Are you guys alright?" He asked, seeing them bruised and battered, just as Aunt Cass said they were. They nodded, watching him with a worried expression.  
>"Are you kidding? Look at yourself! You're in the hospital for goodness sakes!" Honey said, her eyes wide. She was wearing a sweater so bright yellow that it hurt even to look at it. Hiro grinned slightly and shrugged.<br>"I'm fine. I really just want to go home." He mumbled, starting to sit up and pick at his IV.  
>"Hey, hey, quit that!" Out of nowhere, Aunt Cass was there, swatting at his hands. He flinched away, and sighed.<br>"They're going to let you go tonight, but you need to actually behave. Can you manage that for three hours?"  
>A sound of doubt rose up from the group, and the woman sighed, shaking her head.<br>"I will make your friends leave, Hiro, and so help me, I will start stress eating." She said sharply and suddenly the kids were all angels. She snorted, narrowing her eyes as she sat down again.  
>"Don't sass me." She said, even though no one had said anything. Hiro sighed, sitting up; thankful his head had stopped hurting. Maybe it was the meds… He didn't really care, to be honest. Picking at the medical tape on his hand, his fingers brushed over a dark bruise, making him hiss in pain.<br>"Ow…" He said, and instantaneously, Baymax inflated, waving that strange wave. Hiro rolled his eyes as the others laughed, but he kept his gaze down.  
>"Hey, did we catch that guy?" He asked, and his friends went quiet.<br>"We tried, Hiro, we really did…" Honey began.  
>"But we saw you on the ground and we stopped to help you." Wasabi finished.<br>Hiro shook his head hard, rubbing his wrists.  
>"On a scale from one to ten-"<br>"Baymax. I'm fine." He said, and the robot fell silent.  
>"I just want to go home and catch this guy." He mumbled, looking down, and Gogo placed a hand on his shoulder.<br>"Woman up, Hamada. You need to relax." She said, and Hiro smiled a bit, looking up at her.  
>"I know… Sorry. I know."<br>For the next three hours, they would sit on the bed, watch Fred do horrible monster impression, eat pudding, and finally, got to go home. Hiro begrudgingly sat in a wheelchair, pushed by the all too careful Wasabi.  
>Waving goodbye to his friends as he, Baymax, and Aunt Cass climbed into the truck, Hiro leaned back, sighing as he grew drowsy.<br>Aunt Cass attempted to keep a conversation with him, but he mostly stared out the window, listening to Baymax's deadpan responses, occasionally cracking a joke. Thankfully it wasn't too far from the hospital to the café, and as soon as Aunt Cass helped Hiro up the stairs, he hugged her goodnight, and began to get ready to go to sleep. Taking off his shirt and putting on a pair of sweatpants, he walked to the window to close the blinds, listening to Baymax squeak around the room, tidying up.  
>Despite the offers from his aunt, Hiro had decided to leave Tadashi's side of the room exactly the way it had been. The blueprints on the walls, his clothes folded neatly on the floor, the hat on the be-<br>Wait.  
>The hat.<br>The hat was gone.  
>"Hey, Baymax, did you move Tadashi's hat…?"<br>"No, I did not. It appears to be missing. Perhaps your aunt moved it?"  
>"No, she wouldn't have…" Hiro quickly looked around the room, laying on the floor and looking under the bed, but no matter how hard he looked, he couldn't find it. Going back to the window, Hiro was nearly in tears. The hat didn't just walk away. Not unless it had robotic legs, but he hadn't given it legs. Sighing, Hiro moved to shut the blinds, but froze as he saw a shadowed figure move out of sight down on the sidewalk, leaving something on the ground.<br>"What the…?" He grabbed a sweatshirt, pulling it on quickly.  
>"Hiro, where are you going?" Baymax asked, waddling after him.<br>"I saw something out there, I'm gonna go look."  
>"I am afraid I must advise against going outside at night, Hiro. It is dangerous."<br>"I don't care, I have to go see." Ignoring Baymax, Hiro hurried downstairs, unlocking the door to the cafe. He pulled it open, running out into the street and looking around. It was dead silent except for…  
>Squeaksqueaksqueaksqueak-<br>"Baymax, shhh!" Hiro hissed, walking to where he'd seen the person, looking around. The thing he'd left on the ground.  
>"Holy crap." He whispered. Picking it up, his chest tightened. Tadashi's hat. Whoever that person was, he'd broken in and stolen it from the room.<br>"Come on, Baymax, we need to catch him!" He started running, but only made it a few feet to the corner street before growing lightheaded and stumbling. He leaned against a brick wall, groaning.  
>"Dang it…" He mumbled, turning to look at Baymax.<p>

"You need to rest, Hiro. You are injured."  
>"Yeah, yeah, I know, but he broke into the house!"<br>"We will apprehend him, Hiro. After you have rested." Baymax did not hesitate as he scooped up the teen, and despite the struggling, carry him into the house, laying him in his bed and tucking him in.  
>"Baymax." Hiro whined, but the robot gave him a blank stare and he knew it was virtually impossible to fight against him. With a sigh, Hiro clutched Tadashi's hat to his chest, beginning to doze dreamlessly.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Never did I expect this much of a reaction for a fanfic! I promise, I will not disappoint you guys! Even if I am a disaster with uploading... I promise to write for you guys every day!

"Wake up, Hiro!"

The call was a bit of a jolt, causing the teen to roll out of bed and hit the floor, the screech of a cat echoing.

"Mochi!" He shouted, shooing the cat away.

"Are you up yet?" Aunt Cass shouted up the stairs once more and Hiro sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Ugh, yeah, yeah, I'm up..." He called back to her, clambering to his feet, tossing the blankets back onto the bed. He rubbed his eyes, reaching down and picking up Tadashi's hat from the floor and placing it on his brother's bed. He checked the time and jumped, throwing on a pair of shorts and a tee shirt, grabbing his sweatshirt and nearly falling down the stairs, only making it halfway before pelting back up to retrieve his backpack.

"Im late, I'm late, I'm late!" He tried to run out, but Aunt Cass gave a sharp shout, making him stop dead in his tracks.

"Breakfast first!" She pointed to a chair, and Hiro groaned.

"Aunt Cass, I really need to go!" He whined, but she was firm.

"Sit." She set a muffin on the table before turning her back. The boy snatched the muffin from the table and flew down the stairs, ignoring the protests and bursting out into the street, suddenly remembering the strange figure on the sidewalk. Maybe he could track him...

"No, school." He said to himself, turning and running to a trolley stop, boarding and tapping his foot anxiously until they arrived, at which point did he run so fast to the robotics lab that he actually slammed into the door because he forgot it wasn't a push.

Groaning and rubbing his face, he pulled the door open and ran down the hall, straightening his jacket before walking into the lab. The others were all working quietly, except for Fred, or course, who lounged in his armchair reading comics.

"Hey, guys!" Hiro called, and it was as if he'd just walked in on a red carpet.

"Hiro! It's so good to see you!" Honey immediately dropped the vial she was holding and ran to him, hugging him tightly despite the green explosion that sounded just behind them. Thankfully it was small.

"Hi, Honey." He shimmied away from her, looking around as the others waved and smiled.

"We didn't think you'd be in today, actually." Wasabi said, barely looking up from his lasers, and Gogo nodded, working on some sort of miniature track. Fred, Hiro hadn't noticed before, was asleep in the chair, not reading.

"Yeah, Aunt Cass didn't want me to fall behind. I feel great, though." He smiled, shrugging and walking to his work station. Setting his backpack on the desk, he pulled out his laptop, setting it on the desk and pressing a button. Today was one of the days he left Baymax with Aunt Cass so he could help out at the cafe, so he was stuck using his computer for now. His project was a bit up in the air at the moment, but he was buikding other types of helping robots. He'd taken up his microbot project again, ut was adding some minor tweaks to the design. Among the other projects, he had made a standard bot to put in kitchen (Namely Cass's), Construction working bots, all the same things he'd always done. What he really wanted to do was make nursing robots, not unlike Baymax, but that was Tadashi's forte. She maybe there was something to be done with fighting bots. Maybe a protection force for the school. More security...

Hours passed, but he didn't feel it as he dug through plans, drawings and scientific research. Gogo was the one who brough him out of the trance, knocking on the door.

"Hey, Hiro. Did you plan on going home tonight?" She asked, and he looked at the clock, eyes widening.

"Oh, yeah." He nodded, closing the laptop and grabbing his sweatshirt as he followed her out.

"You seemed frazzled this morning. Everything chill?" She asked him, and he sighed, looking ahead.

"Kind of." He mumbled.

"Explain."

"Well, someone broke into my house, took Tadashi's hat then left it in the street."

Gogo stopped, looking down at him.

"What?"

Hiro rubbed his neck.

"I don't know who did it or why, but they only took the hat. Everything else was untouched." He sighed, starting to walk again.

"Did you call the cops?" Gogo asked, catching up with him easily.

"No, they didn't take anything." Hiro repeated, holding open the door, only to get punched in the shoulder.

"Ow... no one was hurt! Besides, I'm gonna track whoever it was down."

Gogo rolled her eyes, snapping her gum as they neared the exit.

"Yeah, alone, I guess? No armor?"

It was Hiro's turn to roll his eyes.

"Shut up, Gogo. I know what I'm doing." He muttered, dragging his feet as he left the building and walking back towards the city, waving goodbye as he did.

All the way into the neon lit streets, Hiro felt as if someone was following him, continually checking his six. No one was there, but the eerie feeling never left. In fact, he felt so anxious that he actually ran the last steetch home, walking into the cafe and closing the door behind him. Cass looked up, and smiled.

"Hiro!" She said, and Baymax, manning the register, waved at him. Hiro waved, smiling a bit.

"Hey, guys. Good day at the cafe?" He asked, slipping behind the counter and squeezing between Baymax and the wall.

"Yes. I have done as you asked and helped Cass." The robot seemed proud of himself, and Hiro patted his arm.

Good job, buddy." He said, hugging Aunt Cass gently before getting to work, restocking doughnuts and baked goods, sneaking a bagel into his pocket.

"Hey, Aunt Cass, did you see anyone weird come in today?"

"There was an old lady with green hair in the corner booth today, she was so loud and-"

"No, no, no, I meant like... shady. See, last night, I couldn't find Tadashi's hat, and then I saw someone outside, and they had dropped it out there." He explained, and his aunt froze.

"You what? You went out there to confront some psychopath that broke in?!"


	4. Chapter 4

"This way!"

Honestly, did they need to say it? From the trail of debris, they could tell which way the villain had gone. He was a mutated Spider thing with spider-like robots as henchmen. An unconventional villain, but someone who had used science wrong and opened up a nasty can of worms because of it. What an idiot, honestly. Any scientist knew not to experiment on humans. It only lead to bad things.

Screams of horror broke out just ahead, and Big Hero 6 had to speed up- Baymax and Hiro flying, Honey and Fred weaving through the streets and Gogo and Wasabi on the rooftops, leaping and skating.

The Spider was in a vehicle that was easily sixty feet tall, with eight metal legs that stabbed into the ground and ripped apart the asphalt. The man himself was relatively short with four legs and four arms, and one nasty complexion, what with the fangs and all. It was a wonder Wasabi was fighting at all.

Gogo had a mild fear of spiders, but she'd pushed it aside for the sake of this mission. The same held true for Wasabi, only not mild. Major.

"Attack the legs!" Hiro called, and like attack dogs, the team was upon them, tugging, shooting, cutting at and pushing the legs, trying to collapse the beast, but as if they were minor nuisances, the machine flicked Honey and Fred away. The two rolled away about twenty feet before they were up again running back. She threw orbs that contained a cement like solution, gluing the feet down for a split second while Fred superheated the steel and Wasabi cut the leg off.

The vehicle tottered dangerously to the she as the three repeated their actions, severing three more legs while Hiro, Baymax and Gogo distracted the Spider. This seemed easy until the robots were released, getting in the way, grabbing at the team mates on the ground and trying to destroy them.

"Hey! Guys, help!" Fred called as Wasabi squealed like a little girl, swatting his hands and struggling.

"No, no!" He wailed, and Honey kept throwing orbs at the henchmen.

"I got this, Hiro, go help them!" Gogo called, and Hiro nodded, climbing on Baymax and flying him to the ground, where they proceeded to tear through the ranks of bots, swatting them aside. Fred was blowng fire all around them, warding the creatures off and away from them.

"Hiro, watch the legs! " Honey shouted out to him just as aleg swung at them, knocking them out of the air and straight into the concrete. The boy's vision grew foggy as he tried to stand, grunting in pain.

"Baymax, get up!" Hiro shouldered him up, shoving him out of the way as the metal leg knocked him to the ground again. He tasted blood in his mouth as he got up, and spat to the side, weak and unbalanced. The Spider seemed to guess that because it threw the boy down again, the claws on the feet open and ready to smash him flat, and Hiro didn't have the strength to run away, so there be laid,waiting when, out of nowhere, a dark figure ran in front in of him, shooting some sort of beam at the under belly of the great metal monster.

The thing swayed precariously, then, all at once, toppled and rolled,taking out a dozen robots. It rolled until it was upside down, trapping the spider underneath it.

Laying there, Hiro was frozen in awe and fear.

"Whoa..." He whispered. The figure turned, staring a moment before shedding their hood, and Hiro's heart stopped.

"W-what?"


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as he was there, he was gone, one last flash of light echoing his exit.  
>"Tadashi, wait! Come back!" Hiro cried, trying to follow, but police cars blocked the alley that the older boy had run down.<br>"Hiro! Are you alright? That was amazing!" His team was quickly upon him, pulling him back towards the machine.  
>"No! No, it wasn't me, it was Tadashi! I saw him!" He tried to pull away, but they herded him to the police crews that were arresting the Spider with several pairs of cuffs.<br>Honey gave Hiro a sad look.  
>"Hiro, I thought you had made peace with his being gone… Maybe you were so nervous that you thought you saw him?"<br>"No! It really was him! I saw his face!" Hiro tried to pull away. "He went that way, I can still catch him if I run!"  
>Gogo sighed, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.<br>"Hiro, we aren't letting you run after a delusion. Now come on, the cops want to talk to us." She said sharply, pushing him along.  
>"Guys, I'm serious!" He sighed, and gave up trying to escape, allowing himself to be pulled along.<br>"He was real."

Talking to the police took hours, and they wouldn't let the kids go until they'd rounded up all of the spider robots, who were short circuiting all around the street. Hiro kept thinking about the face he'd seen as he gathered up the little bots in a garbage can. Maybe Honey was right. Maybe he'd just been a hallucination in the heat of the moment. That had to be it. Tadashi was dead. Hiro visited his grave every week. People didn't come back from the dead. It just didn't happen. Science hadn't progressed like that yet, unfortunately for Hiro. He'd looked into it.  
>And yet Hiro hadn't fired those shots. He didn't have a weapon like that. Maybe… Just maybe.<br>Distracted, Hiro yelped as a spider latched onto his finger. He shook it off, hearing the laughs from his group.  
>"Shut up." He grumbled, scooping up several more.<br>"Oh, they were just joking around, Hiro." Honey said gently, stomping on a little sparking monster. Hiro sighed, looking down as Fred slid beside him, his bag nearly full.  
>"I believe you." He said, leaning in close.<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Yeah. I believe that people can come back from the dead. Maybe the Tadashi you saw was like… A zombie Tadashi! And he didn't eat your brain because you're his brother!"<br>"Fred!" Wasabi shouted, and the lizard man pulled up his hood.  
>"Whhaaaat? It's a logical answer!"<br>"No it isn't, it's offensive." Gogo said sharply, shoving Fred away from Hiro.  
>Hiro was a little offended, but not a lot, to be honest. Of course the words stung. He didn't want to think about his brother, his closest friend and caretaker, becoming a mindless murdering machine. It made him shudder as the image passed his mind.<br>Gogo saw the movement, and gently placed a hand on his back.  
>"I'm fine, Gogo." He said, shaking her off of him. He looked up at Baymax, who was chasing one bot around a sea of others, and smirked a bit. He was determined to catch it, even though he stomped on several others to try.<br>"He is getting better at that. Maybe you should make him a bug catching chip too." Gogo said, watching as he picked up the spider and squished it accidentally.  
>"He's already got cooking, fighting and nursing. Bug catching might come in handy." He smiled, looking down at the cracked pavement.<br>Soon, the team had gathered up the bugs and tossed them away to be destroyed, and they parted ways to get home. Rather than flying, Baymax and Hiro walked to the café. Baymax stopped every few feet, greeting people or petting dogs. He was funny like that. He seemed to really like furry animals, especially cats.  
>"Hairy baby." Baymax said, leaning down to gently pat a dog, and Hiro stopped, smiling softly.<br>"Come on, bud. We need to get home to Aunt Cass." He said, and Baymax began to follow, waving.  
>Soon they arrived back to the café, and Cass was all over them, having seen the news. Hiro tried to escape several times, but she wouldn't let him go until he'd eaten. With a sigh, he dragged himself upstairs, but Baymax stopped him halfway.<br>"I have readings of another life form upstairs."  
>"What? It's probably Mochi." He said, taking off his helmet as he kept walking.<br>"No, it is a human male."  
>Hiro froze, looking up, and slowing down, beckoning Baymax behind him carefully. Who the hell would be in his room? Grabbing a bat from the corner, Hiro set his helmet on the desk as he walked into the room.<br>"Who's in here?!" He shouted, looking around.  
>"Hiro-" Baymax started.<p>

"Hiro."  
>His heart stopped at that moment, the bat slipping from his fingers and clattering to the floor.<br>Tadashi stood in front of him, looking just the way he had two years ago, maybe a little more rugged. Hiro stared at him, then everything went black as he fainted.


	6. Chapter 6

AuthorNote; I am so so so so so grateful to all you backers! I hope you enjoy this chapter! If you have any suggestions, PM me!  
>_<p>

Hiro stirred, feeling the arduousness of his armor still on his body, but the comfort of his own bed underneath him. He heard talking around him, Baymax and…  
>He sat bolt upright, eyes open.<br>"Tadashi." He gasped, watching as his brother turned so slowly to face him, sitting in the swivel chair by the desk where he was talking to Baymax.  
>"Hiro…" He said quietly, looking at him sadly, ashamed of himself, obviously. "I can explain everything, I promise-" He didn't get to finish because Hiro was on his feet and punching him across the face in two seconds flat. Tadashi hit the ground, rubbing his jaw.<br>"I deserved that…" He mumbled, slowly standing up.  
>"You think?!" Hiro snapped, shoving him so hard that he stumbled backwards. "How could you?! How could you leave me and let me think you were dead?! How could you do that to me? What about Aunt Cass? What about Honey, and Fred and Gogo and Wasabi?!" He forgot the most important question, of course.<br>Tadashi held up his hands in surrender.  
>"I never meant to stay away, Hiro." He said gently, watching his movements with wary eyes. Hiro noticed his brother's hands, which were scarred with old burns.<br>"I was working with Callaghan. He needed me to engineer the microbots. He saved me in the fire, and he said that he'd hurt you if I didn't help him. After he was put away… I couldn't come back. I was ashamed of myself and I knew you'd hate me. But you have to believe me; I never wanted to hurt anyone."  
>Hiro's eyes were welled with tears as Tadashi spoke, his hands balled into fists. He wanted to beat him into the ground. He was so angry.<br>He was alive.  
>Tadashi was alive and Hiro wasn't crazy.<br>Lunging forward, Hiro hugged Tadashi tightly, his brother wrapping his arms around him as well. His heart was pounding, his chest tight and tears streaming down his face.  
>"I'm so sorry, Hiro." Tadashi whispered, holding his younger brother securely.<br>"We have to tell Aunt Cass you're alive."  
>"That's a really bad idea." He said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.<br>"It isn't a choice. Let's go. Now." Hiro pulled his brother to his feet, noting every injury he appeared to have. Mostly because Baymax had the scan projected on his stomach.  
>"Hiro, she'll have a heart attack." He looked down, guilt across his features.<br>Hiro paused, thinking.  
>"You need to tell people you're alive, Tadashi. Everyone went to your funeral."<br>Tadashi winced, standing and pacing.  
>"You're right. You're right. Always a genius." He smiled, tapping Hiro's forehead. Hiro smiled, hugging him again. He was a bit taller now, but not quite as tall as Tadashi yet.<br>His brother let him go, mussing his hair gently.  
>"Come on. She's probably gonna think you're some robot I made."<br>"Speaking of that… What did you do to Baymax?"  
>"Oh… I had to rebuild him. He just has a few different chips." Hiro looked up, hesitating before punching Tadashi in the ribs.<br>"Ow! Geez, Hiro!"  
>"Shut up, you deserve it. You let everyone think you were dead while you helped a villain almost destroy Krei!"<br>"I know, I know…. I'm sorry. I really am." He muttered. Hiro looked up, frowning.  
>"You can't expect me to forgive you just like that. It's been two years. I've had to function without my best friend. Aunt Cass has had to feel guilty about being a bad parent for two years. The team- Your friends! They've been fighting for you!"<p>

"Hiro, who are you talking to up there?" Cass called up the stairs, and he swallowed hard.  
>"Uh… Uhm…" He grabbed his brother by the wrist, pulling him down the stairs a few steps before running down alone and gently setting Aunt Cass in a chair.<br>"Aunt Cass, look, something amazing has happened. You just have to… Not faint." He explained quickly, and the woman frowned, crinkling her nose.  
>"Not faint? What do you mean?" She asked. "What did you invent? Are they robotic cats? Or are they spiders like the ones you fought today?"<br>"Uh… Neither. Just… Keep an open mind, okay? I promise, everything is going to be fine. Wait here." He said, carefully stepping up the stairs, and nodding to Tadashi. The older boy took a deep breath, and walked very, very slowly down the stairs.  
>"Aunt Cass…" He said, and the woman covered her mouth, her eyes wide.<br>"Tadashi… Hiro, did you make a robot to look like your brother…?" She whispered, standing up slowly and inspecting him. He looked so realistic…  
>"I'm not a robot, Aunt Cass. It's me. Really." He said softly, taking her hand gently.<br>She stood there, still as a statue, looking him up and down before letting out a bloodcurdling scream, grabbing a book from the coffee table and hitting Tadashi with it over and over again, screeching all the while.  
>"Aunt Cass, stop!" Hiro shouted, trying to catch the book out of her hands as Tadashi put his arms over his head to defend himself. Hiro finally grabbed the book, and she reached for a wooden spoon.<br>"Aunt Cass, no!" Tadashi cried, holding up his hands in defense, and Hiro snatched the spoon from her as well.  
>"It's him, Aunt Cass! He's alive!" Hiro said quickly. Aunt Cass stood there, staring, slowly reaching out and poking Tadashi's cheek before gasping. Her eyes rolled back in her head, and she began to collapse. Tadashi and Hiro caught her, lowering her down in her chair.<br>"I told you." Tadashi said sharply.  
>"I didn't think she was gonna try to kill you!" Hiro replied, running into the kitchen and putting the kettle on the stove.<br>"Go get her a blanket."  
>Tadashi sighed, pulling a blanket off the couch and laying it over his aunt before plopping onto the couch, rubbing his jaw.<br>"I'm sorry." He mumbled, looking up as Hiro prepared a mug of tea for her when she woke.  
>"You didn't do it on purpose, Tadashi."<br>"No, I meant… I shouldn't have ever left. I'm so sorry." He held his head in his hands. Hiro sighed sitting down beside Tadashi.  
>"It's okay. See… You started something big, Tadashi." He said gently, patting his back. "You started Big Hero 6. You started us. That gave the city heroes." He smiled, nudging him before staring at Aunt Cass as she stirred a bit.<br>"Ugh, I had the weirdest dream…" She mumbled, looking around. The instant that she saw Tadashi, her eyes widened before she passed out again.


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note; Sorry about the shorter chapter, but I'm testing this idea out. Gimme feedback on how you all like it!

Hiro and Tadashi were inseparable for the next two days, not to mention Aunt Cass finally growing accustomed to having both of her boys around once again. it was all elbows at first, but Tadashi insisted on helping around the house, but he wasn't exactly ready to leave the house yet. His hands were damaged to the point that he was just a bit awkward. The third time he dropped a cup, he grew embarrassed and frustrated.

"I'm sorry, I just..." He knelt down, scooping up the bits of shattered mug. Aunt Cass waved her hands, shooing him away and taking the broken pieces from him.

"It's okay, Tadashi. It happens!" She said, resting a hand on his shoulder. He sighed, and shook his head.

"Thanks, Aunt Cass. I'll be more careful, I promise." He mumbled, going upstairs and flopping onto his bed. Hiro looked up from his work at the desk, frowning a bit.

"Are you alright?" He asked, standing up at following him.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look like it, Tadashi."

"Hiro, I-" He sat up, looking at him. In that instant, he knew he wasn't going to be able to lie to his brother.

"I just feel like I can't... I can't do anything right."

Hiro shook his head.

"You made Baymax." He said, and the robot looked up from Hiro's bed where he was playing with Mochi.

"Tadashi is a very smart inventor." Baymax said, holding up a string, looking slightly confused at Mochi as the cat grabbed it from him.

Tadashi smiled for a moment, and rubbed the back of his neck. He felt a tiny bit better, of course, but really, he was still upset.

"Maybe you should just look at things from a different angle." Hiro said, cocking his head at his brither to demonstrate his point, but frowning a bit.

"Hey... What's this?" Reaching out, Hiro's fingers brushed over a small metal plate on the nape of Tadashi's neck. The older boy jumped, stiffening.

"I... It's nothing." He said, standing up. "I... I should go help Aunt Cass downstairs." And with that, he turned, walking down the stairs quickly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Tadashi was terrified. He had no idea what that piece of metal was, and it scared him to death.

He couldn't let on about it.

He'd keep going on as if there was nothing wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

Hiro jerked awake when he heard a shout from across the room, watching Baymax inflate and waddle over to Tadashi's bed, trying to comfort him.  
>"Tadashi?" Hiro asked, switching on the lights and hurrying over to him, glancing at the clock as he passed it.<br>Two A.M.  
>"I will scan you now. Scan complete." Baymax said, and Hiro had to push him out of the way to get to his brother, who was on the floor beside the bed, his knees pulled to his chest and his head in his hands.<br>"You have suffered cranial trauma. I recommend hospitalization."  
>If Baymax said it was that serious….<br>Tadashi looked up; his eyes wide like a cornered animal.  
>"Hiro…" He said quietly, looking up in fear. "I don't know what's wrong… I didn't hit my head, but…" He trailed off with another yelp of pain.<br>"Uh… Come on, Tadashi, we need to go." He leaned down, trying to heave his brother up, but stopping after a few tries. He felt… heavier than he remembered.  
>"Come on, help me help you." He mumbled, and Tadashi slowly stood, stumbling a bit.<br>"I… I think there's something wrong with me." He said, leaning on his little brother. Hiro grunted, holding him up as they headed towards the stairs, grabbing a sweatshirt for Tadashi on the way down.  
>"Yeah, there's something broken in your head." Hiro said, looking up as the two carefully headed down the stairs.<br>"No, I mean with all of me." Tadashi groaned, rubbing his temple.  
>"All of you?"<br>"Yeah. I just feel… wrong." He sighed, plopping into the armchair as Hiro went to get Aunt Cass up. It took a few minutes to get her out of bed, and Tadashi had leaned over, groaning in pain. Cass gasped, rushing over in her bathrobe, holding his face in her hands and inspecting him.  
>"Alright, come on, come on." She helped her nephew up, heading downstairs, trailed by Hiro and Baymax, who kept offering bits of advice, only to be completely ignored. He didn't seem to mind though. He simply followed the family out to the truck, squeezing into the cabin with them. What with Tadashi groaning in pain, Aunt Cass chattering on and on, Hiro watching his brother anxiously and Baymax throwing around random fun facts, it was a fun ride.<br>"Aunt Cass, I love you, but… Please. Be quiet." Tadashi said, and even Hiro was a little surprised. Tadashi must have been in real pain.  
>As they pulled up to the hospital, Hiro helped Tadashi out of the car and towards the doors. The both of them looked kind of ridiculous. Hiro was wearing robot pajamas from two years ago, looking like a five year old. Tadashi looked slightly less juvenile in sweatpants and a cardigan over a tee shirt, but he was still leaning on Hiro as they walked.<br>As soon as they walked in, Hiro signed his brother in, and he was taken back to a room. Hiro tried to follow, but the doctor told him to stay in the waiting room, calling him a kid.  
>Aunt Cass and Baymax followed quickly. Cass squabbled with a nurse for a moment before sitting down next to Hiro. Baymax had squeezed into a metal chair beside the two, staring straight ahead.<br>Hiro laid his head on Aunt Cass's shoulder, sighing.  
>"He'll be fine. He'll be fine." She whispered, hugging Hiro gently.<br>After about an hour, a frazzled doctor walked into the waiting room, looking at Cass and Hiro.  
>"You're going to have to see this." He said, eyes wide with shock and awe.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Hiro's blood ran cold as he walked into the hospital room, looking at his brother lying in the bed. He looked calmed now, his fingers knotting and unknotting in the sheets, displaying his inner anxiety.  
>"Tadashi, baby, are you okay?" Cass rushed forward, resting a hand on his forehead. Tadashi looked up, his eyes wide.<br>"Aunt Cass, I'm fine." He mumbled, obviously a bit drugged up.  
>"I'm afraid we've found something rather... odd with Mr. Hamada's x-rays." The doctor said, displaying the images on a hologram.<br>"You see, these are not normal bones. Well, some of them are, but the others..."  
>Hiro's jaw dropped as he inspected the x-rays.<br>"Metal. He's got a metal skeleton?!" He whirled around to face the doctor, his hands all over the place as he paced, casting glances at his brother who had begun poking Baymax, holding out his hand for a fist bump, and getting 'badaladaladaladala' instead, making him laugh and flop down onto his pillows. He looked like himself, but what if...  
>"Is he human?"<br>"Yes, it just appears that he's been… I hesitate to use the word experimented, but that is exactly it. He's been experimented on." The Doctor was a bit awkward as he spoke, not wanting to offend them. However, it didn't help as Aunt Cass swayed, leaning against the wall.  
>"Tadashi, do you remember who did this to you?" The doctor looked over, and Tadashi shrugged.<br>"I don't know. Am I supposed to feel like I'm inside a cloud?"  
>"Yes, that's normal. Maybe if we ran a few more tests…"<br>"Wait, with needles?" Tadashi was suddenly very alert.  
>"Well, yes, we need to draw blood."<br>"Oh… I don't like needles…" Hiro felt a pang of sympathy for his brother, and sighed.  
>"Look, we don't have to run tests on him. He might remember, but isn't he a little…" He motioned to his brother, who had opened Baymax's card port, and was removing the cards from the slots.<br>"Hey, hey! Don't touch those!" Hiro swatted Tadashi's hands, snatching the cards back and replacing them quickly. The older boy watched, shrugging and laying back.  
>"Tadashi is experiencing side effects of the pain medications he was given by the doctors." Baymax said, holding up a hand.<br>"Thanks, Baymax." Hiro waved him off.  
>"We could wait, I suppose. However, the headaches may get worse if we don't act soon."<br>"Well, what's causing them?" Cass had composed herself, still staring at Tadashi, who was, essentially, being babysat by Baymax.  
>"We aren't exactly sure. It may be the body rejecting the renovations made…" The doctor trailed off, watching as Baymax patted Tadashi's head. "What… What is that?" He asked.<br>"Tadashi built him a few years ago. He's a nursing bot." Hiro said. "But he does other stuff too."  
>"Huh…" The doctor seemed distracted, watching.<br>"When can he go home?" Cass asked, looking at the man.  
>"I'd like to keep him for the night, just for observation." He said, snapping out of the trance and scrawling something on the clipboard he held before switching off the X-Ray machine and leaving the room quickly. Aunt Cass followed, trying to catch up with him, and Hiro stayed, hearing whispering.<br>"Contacting your friends. Your friends have been contacted."  
>"Woah, what?!" Hiro turned, looking at Baymax. Tadashi wore a horribly guilty grin, like an unruly six year old might year.<br>"Are you kidding me? I- Ugh, you two are like toddlers." Hiro groaned. How was he going to explain this to his friends?  
>He sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at Tadashi.<br>"You don't remember anything about who did this to you?" He asked.  
>"No, I do."<br>Hiro frowned, looking up.  
>"You do?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Who did it, then?"<br>Tadashi thought a moment.  
>"I don't know."<br>"You're a toddler."  
>"Yeah, I know."<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Gogo was the first to arrive at the hospital, dressed in jeans and a leather jacket, and Hiro was the one who greeted her.

"Baymax said that Tadashi was here. I figured I'd come and check it out. He's broken, right?" She immediately barraged him with questions, her helmet tucked under her arm.

"What, you got dressed and came to a hospital in the middle of the night because of a broken robot?" Hiro laughed awkwardly.

"Well, you're here. What's going on, Hiro?"

Hiro sighed, looking down.

"Look, Gogo… You can't freak out, okay?" He put a hand on her shoulder. "But Tadashi is alive."

Gogo just stared at Hiro for a moment, her eyes half closed, jaw unmoving as she stopped chewing her gum.

"I really hope this isn't some joke, Hiro. Show me. Now." She was wasting no time as she started walking, and Hiro sprinted after her.

"He's on pain meds, Gogo, so you have to be careful…." He sighed, leading her to the room. She didn't reply as she pushed open the door.

Tadashi was laying in the bed, flipping through a popular science magazine silently, looking as if he was falling asleep, but the sound of the door jerked him awake. He looked around, his eyes resting on the girl.

"Gogo." He seemed to be perfectly fine now; the drugs had obviously worn off.

She stared at him, her eyes narrowed.

"Is he human?" She asked Hiro.

"Of course he's human. Don't be ridiculous." Hiro said sharply, frowning. Of course, she was just being thorough. He'd been the same.

Gogo nodded, stepping forward, standing beside the bed and inspecting Tadashi, her eyes raking over his entire body.

"Where have you been?" She asked, her voice firm, but there was a hint of something else there. Anger? Sadness?

"I…" He tried to answer, but he shook his head. "I've been hiding."

"Hiding from what?"

"Everyone."

"What for?"

Tadashi fell silent, and Gogo's lips curved into a frown.

"I can't believe you. You were my best friend. You faked your death. Why would you do that to us?" Her voice was rather hushed, and Tadashi winced.

"I'm sorry, Gogo… I didn't… I didn't want to."

The girl didn't reply, she simply picked up her helmet and walked out of the room.

"Wait, Gogo!" Hiro darted after her, grabbing her arm only to be shaken off.

"I don't want to be here right now, Hiro. I'll see you at school." She said, storming out of the hospital angrily.

Hiro just stood there, watching her go before going back into the hospital room where Tadashi laid on his side, facing away from the door.

"Tadashi, she'll forgive you." He said softly, sitting down beside the bed. His brother gave no answer, shrugging vaguely.

"I'm gonna get some sleep now." Tadashi mumbled, pulling the blanket up over himself.

"Oh... yeah, go ahead. I'll be quiet." Hiro sighed, standing up and wandering out of the room, Baymax following him and closing the door painstakingly slowly until it clicked.

"Why is Tadashi upset?" Baymax asked as he followed Hiro towards the cafeteria, where Aunt Cass had gone to get coffee. That'd been a whole ago, so he suspected she might be stress eating.

"He... he just wants things to be normal."

"They are not?" The robot asked.

"No, Baymax, they aren't. He's been gone for so long, and things are not normal." The boy shook his head, leading him into the cafeteria and looking around.

"Do you see Aunt Cass?" He asked, and Baymax looked around.

"Yes, there," He said, quickly wading through the room, careful to avoid hitting any people as he approached the woman, who seemed to be asleep with her head rested on one hand, her face squished up.

"Excuse me, Aunt Cass?" Baymax sat down across from her cocking his head. Hiro smirked, gently shaking his aunt, who jumped, standing up and looking around.

"Hiro? What... Aren't you supposed to be with your brother?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

Hiro sighed and shrugged a bit.

"He wanted to sleep. Gogo dropped by."

"Oh, good! Wait, was she surprised?"

"No... she was actually... really mad."

"What?" Cass asked, looking up. "Why would... oh... I probably with the whole faking death thing..."

"Yeah, she wasn't thrilled." Hiro shook his head before pausing as a voice came over the intercom.

"Paging Miss Hamada, please come to room A113." It called, and Cass frowned, not wasting any time as she began to push her way through the cafeteria towards the door, leaving Hiro and Baymax behind.

"Pardon us. Excuse us." Baymax said, following Hiro after Aunt Cass out of the room and down the hallway.

She beat them to the room, and as they approached, there were distressed shouts eminating from it.

"How could you just let him walk out?! Where would he have gone?!" Cass was screaming at the doctor and security guards, looking furious as she stood there in a bathrobe decorated with ducks.

"We have to find him. Hiro, Baymax, Tadashi is gone."

Hiro's heart sank and he felt ill at those words. He should have stayed with him. He should have tried to comfort him. And now his brother was gone for a second time.

"Come on, Baymax!" Hiro beckoned as he ran towards the door, the bot following behind him. He couldn't have gotten that far, could he?

"You go that way, okay? We have to find him." Hiro said before taking off, running down the street, the sun barely even up, hardly illuminating the streets.

"Tadashi!" Hiro called, over and over again, for what felt like hours. It might have been hours, the sun was up high in the sky when he had to stop, reaching the dangerous outskirts of town where he didn't dare to venture alone.

"Tadashi... Where are you?"


	11. Chapter 11

Author note; I figured I should start explaining some things. 1) And if we meet forever now, Pull the blackout curtains down. Yes, the title is from the song! 2) I literally am making this up as i go along! I have no clue where I'm going, I only need to know where I've been. If you have any suggestions, please, PM me!  
><span>3) This surge of updates is probably going to keep coming sporadically, so don't lose faith in me, dear readers. I will do my best to never disappoint you.<span>

For days, they searched, and searched, and searched for Tadashi, but there was no luck. Days turned into weeks. Weeks to months. Hiro never gave up hope though. He was going to find him.  
>He kept telling himself that.<br>Hiro noticed a change in Gogo in the passing months as well. She seemed angrier, more closed off to Hiro. She refused to meet with the group anymore, and even asked for her own office where she could be away from the others. It stung them all, considering how cool and relaxed she usually was. Hiro was forced, after a while, to tell them the truth about his brother, and it made him feel awful, seeing Honey Lemon cry, and seeing Fred and Wasabi with such looks of sadness on their faces. Well... Fred had expressed a slight disappointment that Tadashi was not a zombie, and Hiro had just rolled his eyes. Now, sitting at his desk, he was staring at the piled up plans he'd had laid out when a loud crash echoed from the workshop followed by the sounds of broken glass. Leaping up, Hiro ran to see what had happened, and was surprised at what he saw. It was as if the room had been targeted for a bomb blast, and it'd hit is mark. Although the sound hadn't been all that loud, the damage was enormous. And his friends were nowhere to be found.  
>"Guys?! Honey? Wasabi? Fred?!" He began digging around the rubble.<br>"Baymax?! Anyone?" He was getting scared now, practically screaming.  
>"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no!" He whispered. Wait, wait.<br>"Gogo!" He turned, running and flinging himself into the office. The girl was suiting up, just attaching the disks to her legs.  
>"I heard it too. Come on, suit up. We have to find them." She said simply, skating out and into the workshop while Hiro changed. It took about a minute for him to get ready, and he was out of the building before the alarm started sounding. His heart was pounding as he reached Gogo, who stood outside.<br>"Did you see anything?" He asked nervously, but she only shook her head. He let out a shaky sigh, then shook off the anxiety.  
>"Come on. Let's go." The girl began skating ahead, and Hiro ran after her, carefully weaving through the masses of people rushing towards the building. The sky was still bright, safe for the bits of ash and debris floating through the air.<br>What if they were dead?  
>No, that wasn't possible. They had to have gotten out.<br>As they ran, Gogo slowed herself.  
>"Where are we going?" Hiro asked, looking up at her, but she simply shrugged. Awesome, she had no clue what they were doing. It didn't make him feel any better about anything. He was so tired of losing people, and now he was stuck with Captain Raincloud herself.<br>Hiro frowned as his phone rang, the display coming up in his helmet visor.  
>"Hello? Aunt Cass?"<br>"Hiro, your friends are all here at the café, you need to get here now. Are you hurt? Is Gogo with you?"  
>"Everything is fine, Aunt Cass, we're on our way." Hiro's heart felt a bit lighter, but his aunt had sounded a bit foreboding. Maybe someone was hurt? What about Baymax?<br>"Gogo, Aunt Cass has everyone!" He called to her, and she gave a discreet nod.  
>"Good. Meet you there!" She called, skating down an alley. Hiro trusted her enough to know that she'd beat him there anyways, but he picked up his pace, hopping onto a trolley car, smiling awkwardly at a young girl who held a Big Hero 6 comic book.<br>Soon, the trolley passed by the café, and Hiro jumped off, bursting inside and looking around. His friends sat around a table, looking distraught and dirty. He gave a sigh of relief, glancing up at Gogo who stood by the counter, chatting with Cass.  
>"I am so glad to see you guys." Hiro grinned, and they looked up, smiling halfheartedly. "Did anyone see what or who did that to the labs?"<br>Honey didn't reply as she clutched her coffee cup to her chest, but Fred jumped up, nodding.  
>"I saw it! It was a huge missile! It was like-" He motioned with his hands.<br>"Pshhhhewwwwwww, brghhghghhhg!"  
>As if on cue, Baymax entered the café from the back room, and Hiro rushed to hug him.<br>"How did you guys get out?" Gogo asked, plopping down in a chair beside Honey, rubbing her back gently. The blonde looked a little surprised, but still didn't speak as Wasabi motioned to Baymax.  
>"He functions as a really good shield. He just… Grabbed us and we were out. We were gonna go back for you but you two were in your offices, and we knew you were okay."<br>"But… who would have tried to bomb the school?"


	12. Chapter 12

Gogo had decided to go home on her own, knowing the dangers and not giving a crap. No one had been honest with her for months, and it all started with Tadashi.

Stupid... idiotic... genius Tadashi. He'd been one of her closest friends, and though he'd taken an interest in Honey, she'd shrugged it off, played it cool. But if he was alive somewhere, she was gonna kill him.

With a sigh, leaned forward on her bike, urging it to go faster althpugh she was sure that she was breaking several laws already. She wasn't in her armor, so she couldn't just brush off the cops this time. But she didn't really care all that much.

Rounding a corner at top speed, she began to feel the air getting colder, and frowned, slowing down and looking at the windows of the buildings she was passing.

Were they coated in... frost? Echaling sharply, the girl could see her breath, and she knew something was wrong.

Reaching into her bag, she pulled out her disks, connecting them to her wrists as she rode. Everything was silent except for her heartbeat and the slight crackle of frost under her wheels.

What the heck...? What was causing this?

Gogo stopped entirely as she heard another noise, someone else in the darkness with her.

"Come on, come out and fight me, don't just stalk me in the dark." She muttered, looking around.

"Be careful what you wish for."

The voice caught her off guard entirely, along with the blast of cold air that knocked her on her back, preventing hey from getting back to her feet.

Gogo couldn't even see her assailant, how was she supposed to fight? Launching her disk, she was not surprised when it hit nothing at all. Struggling, she growled, but her legs seemed to be unresponsive, and she had begun losing feeling in them. The feeling was spreading,up her hips into her torso.

"No, no! No!" She tried and tried, but the girl was losing control of her own body. This could not be happening. She couldn't be dying.

"Yes, miss Tomago. What's wrong? Afraid of being defeated? Afraid of becoming useless?" The voice, that of a woman, chuckled, and Gogo tried to escape once more, but her entire body was simply immobilized. Feeling her conscience slipping, she tried to utter profanities, only to be silenced by the laughter.

"Do not worry, darling. Your friends will find you. In the mean time, you'll be in a state of suspended animation. Think of it as carbonite." With a snap of fingers, Gogo felt herself being lifted up and carried, although in her state of paralysis, she was unable to see who it was.

However, she could hear just fine.

"I'm sorry, Gogo. I won't let you get hurt." Tadashi's voice sounded softly in her ear, and her heart nearly stopped.

Why was he doing this? She wanted so much to speak, to kick the crap out of him, but there was barely time for thoughts as she felt herself give way to the darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

AN; I'm really sorry about the shortness of this chapter, I promise the next one will be better!

"What do you mean she's missing?" Hiro stared at Honey, handing her another tissue. The girl was in hysterics over her lost friend, and she'd come straight to the cafe to tell hom about it.

"S-she hasn't been s-seen in three days! H-her parents havent seen her, and she hasn't come to school..." She swallowed hard, blowing her nose loudly. Hiro swallowed, looking down. Gogo had disappeared as suddenly as Tadashi had, but there just wasnt enough evidence to link the two together. It appeared that Tadashi had gone on his own free will, but they'd found Gogo's bike in the alleyway.

Hiro sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"We... we'll find her. I promise." He took one of Honey's hands, squeezing it gently. She gave an anxious sigh, dabbing at her eyes.

"Wasabi and Fred are putting up missing persons posters all over the city... The police are looking too." Honey said softly, and the teen nodded.

"Then we'll go out and look too. Maybe Baymax could track her?" He looked up at the bot, who was attempting to retrieve a doughnut from a case, but his hand was too large and he made a mess of the display. Cass shooed him away, doing it herself while Baymax tried to clean up.

"Nevermind."


	14. Chapter 14

Gogo woke slowly, her movements sluggish and pained.

"Ugh... what the-" She pried her eyes open and looked around, her heart plummeting. Are was laying on the floor of a concrete cell, not chained or anything, but freezing. Sitting up, age wrapped her arms around herself, trying to warm body. What had happened? Note long had she slept for? Who had done this to her?

Where was Tadashi?

Every question hung in her brain like fog over London, but it was clearer than a summer day when she heard the latch of the huge metal door being handled, stepping back when it opened. The light was dim in the room; the only source was thirty feet up: A tiny window.

However, a body was thrown into the room, broken and battered, but still breathing, and the door slammed shut behind.

Slinking up to the body, she heard the grunt of effort as he attempted to move.

"Tadashi?" She whispered, kneeling down. Sure enough, this was him, just looking as if he'd been hit by a truck. "What did they do to you...?"

A cough greeted her, and she sighed, pulling him to sit upright and lean against her.

"I...I should have kept quiet... S-shouldnt have said anything..." He mumbled, wiping blood from his jaw.

Gogo was anxious now.

"Who, Tadashi? Who is controlling you?" She asked, turning to face him.

He was hesitant, looking down and wiping at his bloody nose with his sleeve.

"Her." He said, as if it was a name. "And she isn't just controlling me, now..." He swallowed hard, his fingers reaching up and across the back of Gogo's neck, brushing over the frigid metal plate that was bolted into her flesh.

The girl let out a shaky breath, feeling the new addition for herself.

"Holy..." She whispered, closing her eyes. She had to say something comforting...

"Hiro is gonna find us. He will, I know he will."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"What? "

"He's going to find us, and she's going to do the same thing to him that she's done to us." Tadashi swallowed hard, rubbing a bruised cheek.

"I won't let her. Whoever this chick is, whatever she wants, she won't get it." Gogo said, trying to stand, but her legs wobbled precariously.

"Yes she will. And you and I have to help her get the others."

"I won't."

"You don't understand. She'll kill you."

"Then let her. I won't betray my family the way you've betrayed yours."


	15. Chapter 15

It was two weeks later, the laboratory was still on the mend, and Wasabi was at his home with his cats. He was on the balcony of his apartment, trimming an ivy plant as he looked out over the city, a large neon billboard flashing images of Gogo and Tadashi, the word 'missing' written in huge bolded letters acrods the top.

Wasabi sighed as he accdentally slipped off a large, live tendril of the plant and watched as it spiraled through the air towards the ground hundreds of feet below. Setting down his scissors, he turned, heading back inside, picking up his tiny kitten and stroking her head gingerly, closing the curtains against the bright images of his friends. He wished so much that he could find them, but what use was he? He wasn't at the top of the rescuer list. That was more of Hiro's deal.

Putting a tea kettle on the stove, he leaned against the counter, checking his phone. Honey had texted him a few times, mostly telling him that she missed him. He chuckled softly, setting his phone down. That girl was as sweet as her name, to be honest.

Fixing his tea, he looked down at the orange kitten rolling across the counter, batting at his mug.

"Oh, do you want some? You're gonna knock it over, you messy little thing." He made baby talk at her, wiggling his fingers at her.

"And messes are bad. Very very very ba-" He cut off as his phone buzzed. Picking it up, he smiled.

"Well, little kitty, I have a date." Pouring the tea into her bowl, Wasabi grabbed his phone and jacket, and headed out the door, waving goodbye to Ginger.

Honey had told him to meet her at a coffee shop in the center of the city, which, granted, a little out of character for her, but apparently they had an amazing green tea smoothie. With that, he was sold.

He walked down the stairs quickly, paying attention to his phone, and not even noticing the figure, standing shadowed in the corner of the stairwell until he'd passed by, feeling unnerved. He turned back, and gasped.

"Wasabi."

"Gogo?!"

The girl stood there, looking like a ragged mess. She stared at him, her eyes shaded as always.

"Where have you been?! Did someone take you? What happened to you?" He fired off questions faster than a rocket, but she didnt answer them. Gog simply stepped forward, something clutched in her hand. Wasabi stood there, looking down at her as she stood practically toe to toe with him, and reaching up, beckoning him down to her level.

He bent down to her, but that was only his first mistake.

Reaching out, she grabbed his collar and hauled him forward and jammed a syringe into his neck.

"Gogo!" Wasabi pulled away, shoving her so hard that she skidded on the tile ground. She didn't fall, though. In fact, she leaped at him, pushing him down to the ground. He shouted out, beginning to lose the feeling in his legs and collapsing.

"Sorry, Wasabi. It's nothing personal." She mumbled, glaring down at him. The man choked and struggled, trying to get back up, but his body wouldnt respond.

"N-No, Gogo..." He mumbled, trying to stay awake, but it was all too much. He whimpered, losing consciousness.


	16. Chapter 16

There was no way this could be a coincidence anymore, not with three friends just… Gone. Dropped like flies.  
>Hiro sat alone in his room, his chest tight.<br>This was going to stop and he was going to find them and save them.  
>He was going to help them.<br>He was going to help them or die trying.  
>Hopefully not, though.<br>With a soft grunt, he laid back on the bed, draping a hand over his stomach and putting his free arm behind his head. Why did everything have to be so difficult? Why couldn't things just be the way they were before Tadashi died?  
>He sighed, closing his eyes and trying to sleep, but it was a hopeless dream. Sitting up, he looked around the room, slowly getting up and looking out the window.<br>Somewhere there was some freak who was snatching innocent people. Maybe he was next. Maybe Honey or Fred.  
>No.<br>No, it wouldn't happen. He'd save them.  
>Knotting his fingers in his hair, he turned, leaning against the wall.<br>"I'm sorry." He said it aloud, his voice cracking. Not from puberty, which is what Baymax would have said, had he been upstairs rather than in the café with Aunt Cass to help with ladies night. Karaoke? Whose bad idea had that been?  
>Oh, right, his. He regretted it now more than ever, hearing 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' for the um-teenth time that night.<br>Shaking his head, he butted his forehead against the wall ever so gently, sighing.  
>"I'm sorry I let you all down. I'm trying. I know it seems like I'm not, but… I can't do this. Not alone." He mumbled. Maybe he wasn't brave enough to say it to someone's face, but he felt better.<br>"I'm trying. I'm trying. I'm tr-trying." A soft sob left his lips and he punched the wall hard, hissing as he felt the shock go up his hand.  
>Well… That would bruise. But he didn't care.<br>He continued to hit the wall over and over again, sobbing and shouting, not even noticing that: a) He'd broken the skin (and maybe a bone or two) on his hand, and b) He'd made a major hole in the wall out of fury.  
>But he didn't stop. He kept hitting again and again until he felt someone hauling him away from the wall, gripping his hands and whispering gently, soft words of comfort.<br>"Hiro, please, calm down, baby, everything is going to be okay, I promise. Please, baby, calm down…" Aunt Cass's soft voice brought him back to reality, and he let out a miserable sob, leaning back against her.  
>The woman sighed, pulling him back and onto his bed holding him tightly, rocking him as he cried. She let him, and after what seemed like hours to him, he turned, burying his face in her chest, taking deep, soothing breaths.<br>"I'm s-sorry about the w-wall… I'll f-fix it, I promise." He said, wiping his face. Cass hushed him, rocking him like he was a small child.  
>"It's okay, Hiro. I've been expecting this, to be perfectly honest." She said, taking his hands gently to inspect them.<br>"I'll go get you some ice. Actually, you should come with me." She gently helped him to his feet, and he sighed, shrugging.  
>"I'm okay. I don't really want to watch Karaoke…"<br>"It's not really a choice." She replied, looking at him, scowling as she realized that, yes, he was taller than her. "Go on. I'll make hot chocolate for us." She murmured, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and leading them down the stairs.


	17. Chapter 17

Honey was lost without her friends. She had no clue what she was doing, and no matter how many project plans she made, she had no one to help her and they all turned out horribly. She sighed, crumpling up yet another piece of powder pink parchment and tossing it away.  
>Wasabi was out there. Lost. Maybe even hurt.<br>Why hadn't she just met him at his apartment? He would be safe if she'd only met him at his apartment...  
>With a soft whine, are stood, putting her jacket on and heading out of the warehouse being used for temporary labs while the Robotics Building was being fixed.<br>It was freezing out there, but considering it was by the water, it wasn't so shocking. Hugging herself, Honey began to walk towards the city. She needed air. She needed coffee.  
>She needed snacks.<br>Silently, she began to walk faster, but the cold seemed to follow her, even into the sunlight. Was something... following her?  
>Couldn't be, she was only being paranoid.<br>Absolutely nothing was happening, she told herself, but still, she was riddled with anxiety. What if she was next? What if she was going to be taken away like Wasabi, Gogo and Tadashi?  
>She sighed, trying to shake away the thoughts.<br>She was Honey Lemon, a member of Big Hero 6. But what did that mean, anymore, really? It was just a nuance, now. It meant nothing if they were just being picked off, one by one like flies.  
>Straightening out her pink sweater, she crossed her arms. She was so cold…<br>Stopping suddenly, she looked around, trying to figure out what on earth was going on. She saw nothing, but…  
>"Wasabi?" She asked, seeing a flash of green nearby. Her blonde hair was picked up by a soft breeze behind her, and she whirled around.<br>"What… What's going on? Who's out there?!" She shouted, seemingly into thin air. She couldn't defend herself, so her only choice was to… Run.  
>Turning around, she flung herself down the street, her heart pounding and her legs moving as fast as she possibly could.<br>She made her way to a public area, thinking it was safe, and she stopped, looking down at her feet. These darned pumps… They were cute, they were her color, but they were not made for running. Taking a deep breath, she looked around, and a small shriek left her as she saw someone familiar.  
>"Wasabi!" She screeched, shoving her way through the thick crowd after the tall man. In all honestly, she felt no pain at all as she reached out, grabbing his sleeve and jerking him back. This was him, this was her Wasabi.<br>"Honey…" He said softly, his eyes blank as he looked at her. She cocked her head, suddenly doubting him. Was this… him?  
>"What… What's wrong with you?" She whispered. He simply stared, taking a step forward, coming closer to her, a large hand reaching out and brushing her hair out of her face.<br>"Nothing's wrong with me… I've just gotten an upgrade. And now, you get one too." He said, placing his palm against her neck, and everything went cold. The last image that flickered in her eyes was the man that wasn't really hers, his eyes flashing darkly as he lifted her limp body into his arms.  
>Then it was black.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

AN; Wow, I am really sorry about the lack of updates! I have a path this is going, I promise !

Tadashi woke with aching bones and a throbbing head, whimpering softly. A soft hand pressed against his cheek and he instinctively jerked, sitting up and looking around.

"What... Gogo?" He looked at the girl in the dim light, and she gave him a stern look.

"Glad to see you're finally awake." She said, sitting back on the balls of her feet. She was grimy; well, they all were. Dirt smeared her face, her hair was flat, and her clothes were torn.

Looking around, Tadashi noted other dark shapes around the cold cement room, and flinched slightly.

"Honey? Wasabi?" He croaked, and they shifted, looking up. Honey was curled into Wasabi's arms, trying to keep warm as her body trembled.

"Ta-Tadashi?" Honey tried to sit up, but Wasabi pulled her back, shielding her protectively.

The young man felt a stab of pain and he flinched away, looking at Gogo.

"I'm... I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. I... I tried so hard to save you all. I'm so sorry." He choked on his words, and a soft hand rested on his shoulder. He turned, looking up at Gogo.

"You need to stop apologizing and help us get out of here. She... she's hunting us. She's altering us." She said softly, standing shakily and offering a hand.

"Honey is still recovering, and we're freezing to death. You need to convince her to take you on the next run, Tadashi. I heard her. She said Fred is next, then she's going after Hiro."

Tadashi looked up, his eyes dark.

"I'd die before I let her hurt Hiro. I'll kill her."

Gogo looked up, frowning. "No. Thats what she wants. We're gonna trap her." She answered.

He felt guilty now, looking away.

"I... You're right. What plans do we have?"


	19. Chapter 19

AN: So, who's ready for the reveal of the villain? Anyone wanna wager any guesses? It's coming up whether or not you want it!

It wasn't safe anymore. It just wasn't. All their friends were just… Gone. Out of thin air, and it rattled even the jovial Fred to his core.  
>Hiro and Aunt Cass were staying in his house for now, since it seemed a bit more secure than The Lucky Cat. Of course, with his father being you know, of course. There had to be <em>some<em> form of defense here.  
>Currently, Aunt Cass sat curled up on a chair, a mug of tea clutched in her hands. She wasn't necessarily nervous, just… Stirred.<br>Fred and Hiro were sitting on the couch playing Street Fighter, and Hiro was winning, grinning as he gained a K.O on Fred.  
>"Oh, come on!" Fred whined, looking over and throwing his hands in the air.<br>"How about twenty-three out of forty-five?" Hiro smirked, but he set the controller down. "I'm tired, actually… We should take a break."  
>Fred agreed with him, shutting the game system down and getting up, wandering into the kitchen. Baymax, who was carrying Mochi around, watched silently.<br>"Hey, Baymax, you haven't gotten any readings or news about the others, have you?" Hiro asked, getting up and sitting down beside the robot and patting the 'Hairy Baby'.  
>"No matches found. I am sorry, Hiro." Baymax turned his head to look down at the boy. He sighed, and shook his head.<br>"It's alright, buddy. I was kind of expecting that… I know they aren't dead. They're just… Gone. We're gonna find them though." Hiro looked up at Aunt Cass, who gave a small smile to her nephew.  
>"I know you will." She answered, nodding slowly.<br>It was at that moment Fred decided to show back up, holding two mugs and a box of cookies, balancing the box on his head.  
>"I got snacks!" He cheered, and Hiro opened his mouth to speak, but at that moment, a blinding light shone through the whole of the house, and an enormous explosion, like a nuke, blew through the living room. It wasn't a till a few moments later that Hiro felt large, squishy arms envelop him protectively.<br>It felt like hours later, but maybe it was just the lack of hearing and sight that hurt.  
>Groaning, Hiro tried to move, but he was pinned.<br>"Baymax… A-Aunt Cass…" He mumbled, pushing up and groaning. His vision was clearing now, and there was something large and white holding him there.  
>"Baymax, wake up…" He mumbled, tasting blood in his mouth. He heard the robot stir to life, and lift off of him. It was then Hiro felt Fred and Aunt Cass beside him, both moving.<br>Looking around, his heart plummeted. The house was in ruins.  
>Charred support beams, pools of flames, the night sky above…<br>Fred looked up beside him, and gasped, for once, dumbstruck.  
>"M-My… My house." He whimpered, looking around. Tears welled in his eyes as he shakily got to his feet, but shook, and had to sit back down.<br>"My parents are gonna kill me." He whispered.


	20. Chapter 20

Tadashi woke, struggling and fighting already as he felt the grip on his wrists tighten.  
>"You little monster. You're going to obey me." Her voice was low in the dark, and looking around feebly, he could see no one else in the room. It was just the two of them, and she was sounding so unforgiving…<br>"I won't." He barely managed the words before he was slammed against the cold concrete wall by his throat, and he gave a pitiful cry of pain. "You can beat me as much as you want, but-" He swallowed hard, looking her in the eye with much effort.  
>"I'll never obey you."<br>A dark chuckle left Her lips, and Tadashi winced as her nails cut into his neck.  
>"Oh, do you really think that, sweet, innocent Tadashi?" She purred, cocking her head at him, her eyes almost luminescent in the gloom. "See, I'm going to take the last of your friends, then I'm going to take your darling little brother. And what do you think I'm gonna do with him?"<br>His heart stopped, and he clawed at her arm, but she laughed at his meager attempts to free himself.  
>"Oh, you poor, poor thing. You know, I was thinking that I might offer him a position with me when we take over the world, but now… I think I'll kill him first. And you're going to help me. Come along, my darling Tadashi. We have work to do." She let him go, and he dropped to the floor, weak and furious.<br>"You won't touch my brother. I won't let you." He spat, and she turned back to him, a smirk across her features.  
>"You think that now, but you forget. I own you. Should I feel the urge, I can make <em>you<em> kill him." She replied, and Tadashi felt numb with the realization that she was right.  
>"Now, get off the floor and change your clothes. We're gonna pay Auntie and little brother a visit." A horrible laugh left her as she tossed him a pair of jeans, a tee shirt and a jacket, then left the cell, slamming the door behind her.<br>She was right.  
>How was he going to get out of this?<br>Was it even possible? He couldn't hurt his brother. Well, no more than he already had… He'd fight against her until his death. He didn't care if his death was coming sooner rather than later. He'd kill her first.

Hiro sat on the front steps of Fred's house, or the ruins, rather, of Fred's house, Baymax to his left and Fred to his right. The older boy looked traumatized, an orange blanket slung around his shoulders.  
>"My parents are gonna kill me."<p>

"You already said that." Hiro glanced at him, and the boy sighed.

"I know, but... My parents are gonna kill me."

Hiro rubbed his face, which had a thin coat of soot and dirt on it, and closed his eyes. He just wanted his brother back. He just wanted his friends. He just wanted to stay alive. With a soft whine, he stood, pacing the stairway. Why was all this happening? Who was attacking them?  
><strong>Why?<strong>

It was making the boy sick with anxiety, and he had to take deep breaths to calm himself. Aunt Cass was chatting with a police officer, completely nuts as she chattered on and on, mostly to herself, of course, but he knew it made her feel better.  
>Baymax had scooted over, patting Fred's back gently. Hiro smiled a bit, stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking around. Everything was normal, except.<br>"No way."  
>The words slipped from his lips as he gazed across the street and saw someone familiar.<br>"Tadashi?" He asked, his tone soft, so as to not make himself look absolutely crazy as he walked down the steps, hearing Baymax following behind him. He glanced back at the bot, who obviously recognized Tadashi as well. Cautiously, Hiro made his way across the street towards his brother, who seemed to be stiff and nervous. The older boy, however, did not stay in the same place, and turned, beginning to walk down an adjacent street, and Hiro didn't give any thought to following him, going on instinct. He had Baymax, he wasn't totally defenseless with him around.  
>Rounding the corner, Hiro saw that the street was completely deserted, except for.<br>"Holy crap."  
>He stumbled back, trying to catch his breath. Tadashi was nowhere to be found, but in front of him stood... Honey, Gogo, Wasabi, and a masked woman, all of her features completely covered in a red cloak, the catlike mask on her face blocking out all sign of life.<br>"Guys, you... What's going on? Who are you, and why do you have my friends?!" He said, but the woman and his friends did not move an inch.  
>"Answer me, or-" He couldn't finish his sentence, because out of nowhere, there was the sound of a knife being drawn, vinyl being punctured, and mechanical systems being severed just beside him, and Baymax let out a horrible grinding noise and collapsed like a deflated balloon.<br>"BAYMAX!" Hiro cried, trying to rush forward, but suddenly he was being held back, two strong arms wrapping around him and holding him still as he shouted, screaming and struggling.  
>Looking up, Hiro felt sick as he realized it was his brother holding him there, his eyes dull, a hint of feeling behind them.<br>"Tadashi, don't let her do this! Come on, please!" He shouted, but he froze as the woman walked over to Baymax, flipping him and wrenching out the card slot, taking out the chips.  
>"No. No, no, no!" Hiro screamed out, feeling physical pain as the woman smashed all of them in the palm of her hand.<br>"NO!" He couldn't fix Baymax without those cards... He was in agony now, unable to breath, unable to think...  
>Then everything went black, icy cold spreading throughout his body as he went limp in Tadashi's arms.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: This is it, guys! The moment we've all been waiting for! Enjoy this chapter! **

Hiro woke with a throbbing headache and an aching chest, his thoughts blurred and his heart poundimg. He was freezing, and everything was dark, except for a small candle burning a few feet away.

On instinct, Hiro tried to move towards the heat, but he was jerked back by his ankle, a chain wrapped around his foot and holding him to the wall. He groaned, trying to pull free, feeling blood well beneath the tight shackle.

"It's no use, Hiro." A soft whisper echoed around the room, and he looked around, seeing the dark shape of-

"Gogo!" He gasped out, looking at her from across the room. She wasn't chained up, much to his confusion.

"What's going on?" He asked, and she sighed, her face illuminated only enough to reveal the expression of contempt. She glanced to the corner of the room, where another dark shape was huddled, shaking.

"Tadashi?" Hiro asked, sitting back against the wall. The shape moved, coming towards the light.

The man was tired, aged looking, wounds littered about his body. And Hiro wanted to kill him.

"You let her kill Baymax. You let her." He spat, and Tadashi winced.

"I didn't want to-"

"He couldn't help it, Hiro, none of us can!" Hiro turned as he heard Honey Lemon's voice, followed by a grunt from Wasabi, who sat beside her.

"What... why is she-" Hiro started, but Gogo shook her head.

"She's made us into fighting bots."

"What?"

"She's... Altering us. She's calling it upgrading, but it's really called cruelty." She replied, rubbing the back of her neck, feeling the metal plate on the base of her spine. Hiro couldn't help but feel on his neck for one, relieved when he felt nothing.

Tadashi stepped closer to Hiro hesitantly, swallowing hard.

"Hiro... I'm so sorry. I... I let this happen to everyone. This is my fault." He whispered, sliding to the floor beside him. Hiro looked up, rubbing his jaw.

"Did she get Aunt Cass? Fred?"

Gogo sighed. "We got Fred, but she didn't want Cass." She answered and Hiro swallowed hard, trying to think of a way out.

"How are we...?"

"We don't know. We've tried everything, but she... She controls us." Honey said softly.

"I... I'll get us out. I promise, I'm gonna fix this mess." Hiro said, and Tadashi placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"We can help. We can fight."

"Yeah, but she has control over your minds." Hiro replied, looking around at the rag tag group of kids.

That's all they were, really. Kids. Just... geniuses with computers. Now, they were gonna have to duke this one out like normal human beings. No computers, no robots, just strength and common sense. Instinct.

"Why aren't you guys restrained too?" Hiro asked, and Tadashi frowned, looking at his brother's ankle with a concerned expression.

"She's coming!" Wasabi's whisper broke through the gloom, and Tadashi leaped to his feet, standing in front of Hiro protectively.

The metal door opened slowly, grinding against the floor with a screech as it did. Hiro winced, trying to see around his brother's legs, but Tadashi was unmoving, like a sentry, and Hiro noticed that the others were all similar.

There was a sound of scuffling, then a dull thud as someone was thrown into the room.

Fred.

Hiro gaped, and there were footsteps coming from behind the door, then a pair of legs could be seen just in front of his brother.

"Tadashi, move. I'd like to see our treasured guest." The woman's voice was sweet with venom, and Tadashi moved aside as he was told.

The woman was slender, her hair pulled back into a ponytail and a red dress decorated her body.

"Oh my g-" Hiro trailed off, staring up at her. How was this possible? The woman taking his friends away, hurting them, destroying things...

Was Abigail Callaghan.


	22. Chapter 22

AN: I am so happy you guys are enjoying this fic as much as I am! I am going to start working on other projects as well, so stick around!

Two days passed, and Hiro was still fighting. As it turns out, Abigail didn't speak very much. She'd rather speak with brute force and violence.

Hiro was sat on the floor, shackled to the wall as always. He'd not been through the surgery to have his mind taken away, but he was relatively certain that his hand was broken. Tadashi had made him a makeshift splint out of duct tape and two pieces of wood, holding it straight.

Hiro had forgiven his brother of course. He'd not known what he was doing when he was taken away.

The room was light with several candles today, and Hiro sat back to back with his brother, who held Gogo in his arms, keeping her warm in the gloom.

"It should be snowing if it's this cold." Honey mumbled from across the room, and there was a weak laugh from Fred, who laid in the fetal position on the floor.

"Y-Yeah, i-it would be cool if it s-snowed inside." He chuckled, and Hiro sighed. They were going to freeze to death in here. Taking a deep breath, Hiro sat up.

"CALLAGHAN!" He shouted, making everyone in the room jumped, and look around.

"CALLAGHAN, WE'RE READY TO GIVE UP!"

Tadashi turned, staring at his brother.

"What's wrong with you?! She's gonna kill you!" The older boy grabbed at his brother, trying to silence him, but it was too late. The door swung open, and everyone scrambled to attention, including Hiro.

"I just want to talk." He stepped forward as the woman stepped into the room, looking at him.

"Oh, talk?" She asked, cocking a brow and glowering at him. "Fine. We can talk." Her voice dripped with venom as she stepped forward, unlocking the chain and grabbing Hiro by the arm, dragging him by the arm and dragging him out of the room.


	23. Chapter 23

Abigail did not go easy on him.

Talking? Really? Hiro was a moron.

The woman didn't talk. She would rather beat him until he couldn't move than hold a conversation with him.

Which was exactly what she was doing right at that moment. For the fifth time, her fist met Hiro's jaw, and he tried to fend her off. He wasn't going to hit her, she would kill him if he fought back.

"Please!" He shouted, and Abigail stopped, grabbing him by the broken wrist, squeezing and slamming it against the wall, making him scream out in pain.

From just behind the door, Hiro could hear banging and shouting.

"Let him go! Let go of my brother, you-" A string of swears that Hiro never thought would come from Tadashi followed his words. Abigail paused, releasing Hiro and glaring down at him.

"Please, I only wanted to ask a question." Hiro said, trying to sound firm in his demands, but... She was hurting everyone. He hated her guts.

"I'm listening." The woman said sharply, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Hiro asked, his voice shaking. "We helped you. You're alive because of us."

Abigail scowled, her hands lowering to her sides and curling into fists.

"Why?" She asked, her voice drowning in spite. She took a step forward, grabbing the young man by the collar and pushing him into the wall, making him flinch away from her.

"My father is in prison. The genius of his time, locked away. He founded that college that you and your friends used to go to." She growled. "If he is not there to govern it, what use is it? My father saved your precious brother. He nursed him back to health. He made him better. And now, because of you, he isn't here. You ungrateful little freak." She pressed against his throat, making him choke and cry out.

"I'm making all of your friends better. I'm finishing what my father started. Krei is an idiot, and if I don't take control of Big Hero 6, you're all gping to fight against me." She drug her sharp nails across Hiro's pale neck, drawing scarlet blood, making him grunt.

"Callaghan! Let him go!" Tadashi shouted, and Abigail dropped the younger boy, turning and flinging the door open, grabbing Tadashi and slamming it shut. There was a struggle in the gloom, and Hiro tried to shout at him, but he was busy pressing a hand over the wound on his neck. He wasn't going to bleed out, he knew that, but it was still bleeding sufficiently, the dark liquid staining his skin and shirt.

There was a wail of agony from Tadashi as Abigail stood, a remote in her hand.

"You WILL obey me!" The woman shouted, but Tadashi, his eyes tearing with the pain, stood up defiantly . The agonizing pain pulsing through his skull was not going to keep him from protecting his brother.

"Hurt me. Kill me. Do whatever you want. You'll be the one hurting at the end of this." He spat, and the woman let out a snarl, pressing a button on the remote. Instead of Tadashi's screams, though, another voice screeched in agony.

Gogo.

"No, no,no, stop!" Tadashi cried out, turning and clawing at the door to try to get back in.

Hiro clambered to his feet, still dazed.

"Abigail, please." He whimpered, reaching out to her. The woman paused, and the screams melted into whimpers, another voice hushing comfortingly.

"I dont take orders from children." She growled, taking the two boys by the arms and throwing them back into the room, locking the door behind them. Honey was holding a sobbing Gogo, rocking her gently and stroking her hair. Gogo's nose was dripping blood slowly, and in an instant, Tadashi had scrambled to her side, taking her into his arms and wiping her face with his sleeve, murmuring to her. His own eyes welled with tears as he leaned down, kissing her softly.

Hiro sighed, sinking back against the door.

"I know how to fix this."


	24. Chapter 24

AN: Wow, hey, hello! Welcome to another addition of The blackout curtains! I know I havent updated in forever, but you know, with thanksgiving and such, plus I've got a cold, so...

I'll get back on the wagon this week, I promise!

The wind was howling, and Hiro stood there, his dark hair blowing across his face. The air was bitterly cold, and the young man stood there in a tee shirt and shorts, shivering.

Where... where was he?

"Hello?" He called out, looking around. He began to take a step forward, but stopped, a piercing pain striking just above his navel. Looking down, he let out a strangled wail as he saw a piece of metal rebar, run through his body.

"Help me!"

That jerked the boy awake, and he was warm now, held fast in someone's arms.

"Hiro, it's okay, I'm here." The gentle murmur repeated over and over again, and Hiro clung to his brother, shaking. He felt pathetic, but Tadasho wasn't letting him go.

"I - I'm fine. I'm fine." He coughed, trying to wiggle away, but his brother was unrelenting.

"You screamed."

"Huh?"

"You screamed." Gogo sat by, her hair dull and flat against her face. She'd long since lost her signature gum, and she seemed entirely... unremarkable. Tadashi cast her a glance, a glimmer of hope in his eyes. Of all the places for a relationship to form...

"I didn't scream. I'm fine." Hiro tried to convince her, but several grunts arose from the group. He sighed, and pulled away from his brother, who watched him with stern eyes.

"Hiro, you need to sit down." Tadashi said, standing up and reaching out to him. Hiro shook him off, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm fine." He said, picking up a sharpened rock from the floor and wandering over to the furthest wall, where several schematics were etched into the concrete.

With shaky fingers, he dug in a few symbols, sighing.

"Abigail is controlling you guys with that remote, so the first step is to distract her long enough to snatch it from her, then we turn her in to the police, and find a way to get rid of those devices." He summed up, looking up at the plans.

"Can I be the distraction?" Fred was on his feet, unbelievably perky as he hopped over and crouched beside him.

"What would you do to distract her?" Wasabi asked from across the room, and his tone was littered with sarcasm.

"Are you kidding? I'm Fredzilla! What wouldn't I do?!" He said, completely serious. Hiro actually laughed at that.

"Alright, you and Gogo will distract her. Tadashi, Wasabi, you two will throw her in the cell. I'll get the remote off of her, and while she's down, we lock her in here, and we'll get out that way."

"We don't know the way out, Hiro. It won't take long for her to get out of here." Honey sighed sadly.

"It can't be thst big of a place. Maybe one of us can scout out?" He suggested.

"How? It would make more sense to run around like idiots until we found our way out." Gogo muttered, and Hiro sighed.

"Yeah... You're right..." The boy muttered, running a hand through his wild hair. "That has to be it then. We find our way through."

"Oh, sure! Let's just split up while we're at it!" The woman said sarcastically, and Hiro shot her a glare.

"You're seriously throwing off my thinking, Gogo." He snapped, and she snirted, shaking her head.

"Shut up." She snarled, and he stepped forward with a growl.

"No. You need to knock it off. You're so negative, it's like you wanted us to get stuck in here." He snapped, and Gogo got to her feet slowly.

"You know what-" She started, but Tadashi was in the middle of them immediately.

"Stop it, you two! That is the last thing we need right now!" He said authoritatively, and immediately, the two backed down like a cat and a dog being scolded.

"We're gonna do what Hiro says to do. He's never steered us wrong before, right?" Tadashi said, looking around, and Hiro felt his stomach drop.

Was he right? Could he really lead them out into safety?


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Hey, guys! Sorry for the slow updates! I've been super sick lately, and I've been trying to write, but my brain is like 'no thank you!'. I'm hoping to wrap this up soon, maybe in the next few chapters. There won't be too many more, you know, this is getting tl;dr.**  
>The plan was working, for the most part.<br>Gogo and Hiro were shouting and screeching, swinging punches while the others waited in the shadows, watching with wide eyes. Hopefully Callaghan would hear them and come to stop the chaos, otherwise, this was all for naught. And Gogo punched hard.  
>Hiro got the sense that she'd been holding back for a while, because she wasn't going easy on him. But he wasn't going to let himself be beat on. He was fighting back, ducking to avoid blows, sending several sharp hits to her ribs.<br>Okay, now they weren't playing.  
>The woman swiftly kicked his feet out from under him, and he landed on his back hard, crying out as he heard several loud popping noises in his back. Before she could strike again, there was a sound or metallic screeching as the door opened, and Abigail stood there, her eyes dark with anger. Gogo stepped back submissively, but Hiro got to his feet, staring Callaghan down.<br>"What do you think you're doing?" The woman snarled, looking around.  
>"Trapping you." The young man said, and behind Abigail, the door swung shut. She jumped, looking around as the others emerged from the shadows.<br>"Are you serious?" The woman laughed, but they held their ground against her.  
>"You're all pitiful. You honestly think any of you intimidate me? Please. You're pathetic." She spat the word, opening her hands. She wore gauntlets, each had sharpened fingertips. Electricity sparked in her palms, and she reached out, smirking.<br>"Come on. You don't want to play, now that you've got me cornered? Or did you not think that I carried weapons?"  
>Hiro took a few paces backward, scrambling for a plan. He opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off by his brother.<br>"Abigail, what do you want from us? We're freezing. Starving. We're no use to you like this. You're controlling us, but it seems like you're trying to kill us. Are you using us, or are you murdering us?" Tadashi stood toe to toe with the woman, his eyes dark.  
>Abigail glared at him, raising a hand.<br>"Who are you to question me, dear sweet Tadashi? You can't even keep your brother safe. What makes you think you can fight me?" She asked, her fingertips trailing across his chest, giving off little shocks of static.  
>"You think you're justified in killing us. Why? Hiro saved you. They saved the city from your psychotic father! You're out of your mind!" Tadashi said, taking a step towards her.<br>But Abigail wasn't having that. With a roar of fury, she slashed at Tadashi, cutting across his chest with claws and electricity. Tadashi cried out in pain, and dropped like a rock to the ground.  
>"Tadashi!" Hiro cried, scrambling to his brother's side, looking up at Abigail.<br>"You won't rebel against me again, will you?" The woman said, almost gently.  
>"We will never stop fighting you." The words left his lips before he could even think about them, and the woman tutted, leaning down and placing a hand against his neck.<br>"Yes you will." She said before electrocuting the younger boy. The volts pulsed through his body like lightning, making him jerk and cry out, falling against the floor next to his brother.

"Have you learned now, kids? You need to listen or die."


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Thank you guys so much for your support and patience! I'm doing much better now, and I'm gonna chug out more chapters, but for now, have a small taste!  
><span>**  
>It could have been days, it could have been weeks, but Tadashi was getting worse. The gashes on his chest were infected now, but he insisted on trying to help with the plans. He could barely stand, and Hiro was growing anxious. He knew what he had to do. He'd have to submit. For real this time.<br>The group was grubby, filthy, starving and freezing, and from what Abigail said, they'd been there for months. It was nearly Christmas.  
>Aunt Cass must have been devastated… She probably thought they were dead. Would she have given up on them after this long? He wouldn't be surprised if she had, and he didn't blame her.<br>Honey was sick, trembling like a leaf in the breeze, Fred was silent most of the time now, and even Gogo didn't offer much encouragement.  
>They were all pathetic.<br>Hiro sat on the cold ground just in front of the door, his usually spiked up hair dull and lifeless. His eyes were dark, he hardly spoke anymore. He looked back to where Tadashi sat, slouched against the wall. He was pale, dark circles around his eyes.  
>He wouldn't forgive his little brother's choices. But they would save him, and to Hiro, that was worth it. Standing up, he looked at the security camera.<br>"Abigail, I'm ready. I want to help you."


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Thank you for being so sweet to me! ! Here's a little something different, and I hope you all like it! **

Cass sat alone at the kitchen table, her eyes set on the two chairs that her nephews had previously sat in.

She had failed them.

Six months had come and passed. Nearly Christmas time, and neither of her sweet, sweet boys were there. There were no decorations up, just a meager little tree in the café that one of her customers and close friends had brought her.

She was alone now.

Because she was a failure. She couldn't even keep her brother's children safe, how could she go on being this? She felt like she was losing her mind, she needed to get out of here.

No, no, she needed revenge. That was a good plan right there.

But she wasn't like her boys. She wasn't smart, she owned a restaurant, remember?

Tears stung at the corners of her eyes, and she stood suddenly, pitching her wine glass across the room, watching as it smashed against a family photo of the three of them from years ago, and both clattered to the ground, broken glass every where.

Tadashi was only sixteen in that picture. They were so adorable, both of them. All Hamada's were, of course, but...

She suddenly came to her senses, rushing across the room, yelping as she hopped around pieced if shattered glass, stepping on a few before picking up her picture.

"Oh, no, no,no,no..." She whimpered, pulling out the photo from the frame and drying it off, biting her lip. The corners were a bit stained, and there were a few red splotches scattered about, but other than that, it was intact.

Her babies were dead, and she had just...

"I'm sorry... I'm so so sorry, my sweet babies, I... I'm so sorry..." She say down on the couch, curling up, the pain in her bloodied feet only fueling her agony as she sobbed, shaking.

"No, no, my boys, why did you... why did you leave? I know I wasn't the best, but I love you so much-" She wailed, clutching the photo to her chest. They'd run away, both of them. It was her fault. All her fault.

Maybe they weren't dead.

Maybe they'd gone to Detroit.

Maybe they hated her.

Maybe they were dead.

Cass let out another broken sob. Why couldn't she have just... been better for them? Could it be that she'd been too harsh on them?

She felt she was rather lenient...

"I need you." She whimpered, resting her head on her knees.

"Come back to me, please. Please, come home, my boys."

The woman fell asleep there, with shards of broken glass in her feet and a photo clutched to her chest.

A meow woke her, Mochi resting on her back.

"What do you want?" Cass muttered, prying open an eye to see the foofy cat, who had an irritated look on his face.

"What, are you hungry? Join the club." She shifted a bit, hissing as she felt the pain in her feet.

"Oh... oh, ow, ow, ow!" Taking a piece of glass beyween her fingers, she pulled, biting her tongue of she did the same for the other pieces. She stood, hobbling into the bathroom to clean the wounds.

Sadness still ached in her chest from the night before, but she knew she had to shake it off. She had a business to run.

She got ready to work, had a quick cup of coffee, missing the presence and life her home used to have, with two monster boys running around, and a squeaky balloon man chasing after them...

She gave a wistful sigh as she unlocked the door to the cafe, then sat behibd the counter as she waited for customers.

With Mochi sitting on the wooden counter top, Cass sat behind reading a sappy romance novel in an attempt to sooth her troubled mind, but at every turn, every mistake, she found herself disgusted, and she closed the book, checking on stock.

She hardly heard the bell tinkle as the café door open, but Mochi gave a loud meow at the approaching customer, and Cass was there in a flash.

"Hello, you're Cass Hamada, right?" A tall, slender woman with chestnut colored hair and big blue eyes stood before her, looking pleasant and sweet.

"Yes, do I know you?" The older woman asked, and the younger shook her head.

"No, but I'm Abigail Callaghan, and I'm the woman who kidnapped your nephews."


	28. Chapter 28

AN: Hey, guys! I'msorry this chapter is so awful. I'm actually going on vacation tomorrow, so I wanted to get in a chapter before I left.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Cass was silent, her eyes wide. Mochi arched his back, hissing at Abigail, who glared, reaching out and swatting at him.

"W-what?" Cass stared at her, reaching under the counter slowly, her fingers closing around the hilt of a bread knife. Not that she would stab anyone, she just felt better having it in her hand.

Abigail paused, smirking.

"Cass, put the knife down. You and I both know that's completely useless. Your boys are alive for now." She paused.

"But I can't guarantee that they will be coming back to you alive."

The older woman froze, feeling sick.

"Where are they?" Cass asked, her voice shaking. Her knuckles were white on the knife, and she raised it defensively.

"Oh, Cassie, don't be so rude." Abigail chuckled. "You can have one back, how does that sound? He's of no use to me in the state he's in." She pulled a remote from the inside of her jacket, and pushing a button on it.

The bell on the Cafe door chimed, and the knife fell from Cass's hand.

Tadashi!" She cried out, trying to leap over the counter, but giving up and running around it instead. She ran to her nephew, who stood with a blank look on his face.

Abigail smirked, standing and watching for a moment as Cass tried to snap him out of his haze.

"That's pointless. Let me help." She smirked, shoving the other woman out of the way. She hauled Tadashi down to her level, and quickly ripped the metal plate from the nape of his neck, and he let out a wail of agony, falling to the ground. Cass cried out, falling on her knees and trying to calm him.

Abigail laughed, stalking past the two.

"Pathetic. I can't qait to see the fight between you two and little brother." She smirked, walking out of the restaurant.


	29. Chapter 29

Tadashi woke up in his own bed, his head throbbing and his vision a bit fogged. He remembered so little, what... what had happened?

Abigail had taken him out of the bunker after she'd tried to kill him, and taken him into the city.

Was he home?

He sat upright rapidly, only to groan in pain as white hot claws siezed his chest, and he remembered the gashes he'd received for mouthing off tto her.

If he was home... where was Hiro? Where were the others?

"Aunt Cass?" He called out, starting to climb out of the bed. He stood up, realizing he was wearing sweatpants, and his chest was covered by long bandages. Peeling them away carefully, he nearly collapsed from what he saw.

They were deep red, obviously infected, but veins of blue, black and white spread over his chest like lightning. He would have thought the scars were cool looking if he wasn't thinking about what Abigail was going to do -or already doing- to Hiro.

He took a shaky breath, turning and walking towarda the stairs, leaning heavily on the wall.

"Aunt Cass? Are you here?" He asked again, a bit louder this time. He realized that his voice sounded weaker, more afraid.

Broken.

There was the sound of scrambling feet, thumping downstairs before Aunt Cass appeared at the bottom of the stairs, her eyes wide.

"Tadashi." Her eyes were wide and she quickly ran up to him, checking him over.

"How do you feel, baby? Where does it hurt? Are you hungry? Do you want something?" She was all over him, and he let her be. He didn't care. He quickly pulled her into a hug. It was weak, and he kept her from touching him completely, but she hugged him back just as gently.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Cass. I'm not leaving ever again." He whispered.

"It's okay.., that woman, Callaghan, she has Hiro and your friends-" She said, and Tadashi pulled away.

"What? No, that... No!" He immediately tried to push past her to get downstairs, but she stopped him.

"Tadashi, the police are out looking right now, they're working as hard as they can!"

"Well they're not going to find them! I know where they are!" He tried to move past her again, but slowed, groaning as he fell against the wall, sliding to the floor. He was lightheaded, feeling sick. He... he couldn't stop letting people down, could he?

"I know you want to help, baby, but... You have to rest. Please." She said softly, sitting down in front of him, resting a hand on his arm. He held his head in his hands, taking deep breaths. He was nearly wheezing, his lungs unable to get enough air, his heart was pounding. His wyes went wide, filled with terror. What the heck was happening to him?! He curled up tighter, closing his eyes, his breaths quick and shallow. His mind was running a mile a minute, images of his brother and his friends, being tortured, forced to do horrible things. He couldn't bear it as he let out a pathetic sob.

Was he dying? He felt like he was. Distantly, he could hear his aunt calling to him, arms wrapping around his shoulders.

"It's okay, Tadashi, just take deep breaths. Everything is gonna be fine, breathe."

He choked a bit, sucking in air, but it didn't calm him in the least. Instead, he held his breath, involuntarily, considering he couldn't freaking breathe. Aunt Cass held him tightly, rocking with him as he began to calm down. He clung to her, feeling like a small child as he buried his face in her shoulder. He was terrified, but as his heart slowed, he was able to breathe normally.

"Everything is okay, Tadashi." She whispered, stroking his hair softly. He nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Do you want me to make you some tea? You can come down to the café or you can stay up here. Whatever you want."

Tadashi nodded slowly, getting to his feet shakily.

"I... I'll come downstairs, I'm okay. I need to get to the garage." He said, and Cass sighed, looking up at him as she stood as well.

"There's no stopping you, is there?" She asked, crossing her arms, and her nephew shook his head, crossing the room and getting a shirt, pulling it on and making his way down the stairs.

"Not when my brother is in trouble." He said, allowing her to help him walk, leaning on her ever so slightly. Cass nodded, walking slowly.

"I... I actually pulled up Baymax's blueprints. I didn't know if you were going to come back, and I was going to try to... make him myself. Or find someone from the Institute to help me. If I couldn't have you and Hiro back..." Cass shook her head, rambling.

"I'm gonna fix Baymax, Aunt Cass. But first, I need to save Hiro and Gogo and my friends." He said, nodding sharply, rubbing the back of his neck amd shuddering when his fingers brushed over the open wiring on his neck. He stopped, leaning against the wall, taking a deep breath.

"And fix myself. I know how to stop Abigail. Hiro knew she'd send me back, that's why he gave me the entire plan." He sighed.

"She's got this remote that controls us. Well... them. Hiro gave up his freedom to get me out. She altered him, just like she did with the others, and now... she owns them. If I get that remote, she can't use them, and we can fight her." He continued down the next flight of stairs, picking up the pace, hoping he would get farther before having to stop and take a break again, and he did, making it all the way to the garage door before feeling nauseous, and leaning against the wall, covering his face.

Cass placed a hand on his forehead, looking incredibly worried.

"Tadashi, she won't kill them if she made them the way they are, will she?" She asked.

"Please, you're not strong enough for this yet. Just rest."

Tadashi shook his head hard, even though he knew she was right. He was going to do this.

"I... just an hour, okay? Just one hour. Then I'll sleep and eat and do whatever you want me to." He promised her, taking her hands tightly, and nodding.

Cass sighed, and nodded.

"One hour. Call me if you need anything, okay? I'll go get you some tea." She said, frowning and walking away towards the kitchen.

Tadashi watched her go before heading into the garage, and sitting at Hiro's computer, getting to work.

The hour came and went, and Tadashi was ready to pass out. But he'd created a full set of body armor, an exact replica of Baymax's, only formed to fit himself rather than the robot. Rocket boots, wings, the works. He'd run tests and everything, and it was fully fuctional, ready for a mission.

Which was exactly what was going to happen-

As soon as he kept his promise to Aunt Cass. Hanging up the armor, he headed into the café where Cass was tending to customers. She looked up, smiling warmly as Tadashi slipped behind the counter and began to help, brewing coffee and tea, fetching pastries as they were needed, and soon, every customer was happy, and Tadashi and Cass were seated behind the counter, sipping tea.

"Did you get your project done?" She asked, watching him as if he might disappear into thin air. He nodded slowly, rubbing his forehead slightly.

"Yeah, tomorrow I'm going to rebuild Baymax, and then we're going to see Abigail." He answered, taking a long sip of tea. Cass pursed her lips, and nodded.

"Can I help?" The woman asked, and Tadashi smiled.

"You can stay here and stay safe." He answered, and Cass rolled her eyes, looking out over the chattering café.

"Fine. But as soon this is all over, you and Hiro are so grounded. Forever."


	30. Chapter 30

**AN; Thank you alll so much for your support! I'm sorry about the lack of action in this bit, but I'm not exactly great at this. **

**Also, I habe decided that this fic will be ended on Christmas day, no matter how many chapters I can squeeze in. I love you all! **

Hiro felt ill as he sat in the corner of the room, his eyes squeezed shut and his hands clasped together tightly. She'd done it to him, and he felt disgusting. His hands... they weren't his anymore. They were metal, as was the wiring in his spine.

Abigail had taken Tadashi three days ago, and Hiro didn't know if he was dead or alive. He was grieving.

He hardly spoke, he hardly moved, but the others were trying to keep the morale up, talking, exchanging stories, and at one time, singing christmas carols.

Fred had lost feeling in his left leg a week ago, and it had since turned a sick greenish color. He had accepted the fact that he couldn't walk anymore. It was useless. Wasabi had concluded that if would have to be amputated if and when they ever made it out of the cellar.

But somehow, he kept upbeat and happy, even though he was miserable and in agonizing pain. There was nothing they could do, though. Hiro wanted to help him, but what could he do? He'd given up his last breath of freedom getting Tadashi out.

Hiro winced as Fred gave a cry of pain as he shifted a bit, Gogo helping him move.

"Everything will be fine, Fred. We're gonna get out." She promised, and he gave a weak laugh.

"I know. I'm fine! I could... I could break down a wall!" He said, laughing softly, but freezing as there was a solid 'boom', coming from the north wall. Honey and Wasabi scrambled away as the stones cracked from the force on the other side.

Hiro scrambled to his feet as it sounded again, then again, until there was a huge smash, and the wall imploded, debris scattering and stones crashing, revealing a silhouetted figure dressed in an armored suit.

"Baymax?" Hiro asked, but he suddenly realized that this was too thin and short to be Baymax. This was-

"Tadashi!" He shouted, running forward. His brother caught him in a hug, careful not to crush him with the force of the suit.

"Run. Go, now. I'll get the others out, but you need to run." Tadashi's voice was low, and through the visor of the helmet, Hiro could see that his eyes were dire.

"I need to help! I'm not leaving!" He shouted, staying put. Tadashi sighed, know he wouldn't listen. Hamadas were impulsive. Apparently it came from their mother's father, who had been some sort of millionaire before he'd put all his money into some kind of initiative for super heroes before he died.

"Fine! Get Honey and Gogo, I'll get Wasabi and Fred!" The brothers nodded at each other, immediately getting to work.

Hiro had helped the girls out of the rubble, holding Gogo's wrist as she stepped over the remainder of the wall when suddenly his grip tightened like iron, crushing the girl's hand in his. She gave a scream of pain, and Tadashi turned just in time to see Hiro's eyes take on a darkness.

"No... Wasabi, take Fred and the girls and get out! Go, now!" He said sharpky, watching as the man pulled Fred into a fireman's hold across his shoulders, then climb over the ruin and pull the girls along with him, disappearing into the surrounding woods.

Tadashi turned to his brother, who faced him, his hands flexing and unflexing as he began to near him. The metal door opened behind them, and Abigail stepped into the obliterated room, smirking as she held the remote.

"Did you think it would be so easy, Tadashi? You're still weak, and no suit of armor can hide that. You won't fight Hiro." She said, pushing a button on the remote, and with a sudden kick from Hiro to his chest, Tadashi slammed into the adjacent wall, shouting out in pain.

"No! Please, I don't want to -" He tried to beg, but his little brother was back, easily hauling the helmet from his head and throwing it aside, tearing the suit apart piece by peace. Tadashi could only be on the defensive, trying to block Hiro without hurting him.

"Hiro, stop!" The suit had basically fallen apart, leaving Tadashi in a tee shirt and sweatpants, still blocking the punches. Eventually, he had no choice, and he swung his fist, striking and sending his brother stumbling back a bit.

Abigail looked surprised at the action, and glared, pressing another button. Hiro's attacks came fadter now, his punches harder and dealing more damage, but Tadashi was fighting him now, blocking and throwing his own punches, kicks, and elbows. It was a bit like a dance now, but as Hiro's arm collided with the back of his neck, Tadashi fell to the ground, shaking. Down was dead in a fight, and he knew it. He'd lost sense now. This wasn't his brother, this was just an opponent. He felt like Callaghan still had a grip on him. A foot met his ribs and he shouted, ending up flat on his stomach on the ground.

"You're weak, Tadashi. You'll always be weak. You're nothing." Abigail's voice spat out, and suddenly, as Hiro began to come down for a death blow, Tadashi grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him into the wall and onto a piece if exposed rebar. He knew it wouldn't kill him, it was just enough to keep him at bay. All the same, Hiro let out a wail of agony. Tadashi forced himself to ignore it as he turned to Abigail, who stood there in shock.

"You... You've murdered your own brother."

"I created a robot who knows over ten thousand medical procedures. I know a lot about the human body, and I know that he isn't going to die. You, however? You probably will." Tadashi stepped towards her, his eyes dark, but before he could attack, there was a cloud of smoke, then she was gone. Blinking hard, Tadashi began to come out of his trance, looking around. He began hearing whimpers, and his heart plummeted.

"Hiro!" He cried out, running to his brother's side and studying him for a moment.

"Ta-Tadashi, I don't want to die-" Hiro whispered, and his brother shook his head.

"You won't, I promise you. I'm going to save you. This is going to hurt." He said gently, carefully pulling him off the piece of metal, and carrying him out of the cell and into the woods, heading towards civilization with a hand over the wound.

**AN: Fred, no! Gogo, no! Hiro, no! Tadashi, no!**

**Well, that was fun. I feel like I should mention that I write on a tablet with no auto correct, so I am prone to spelling errors. Bear with me! **


	31. Chapter 31

Somehow everyone had the same idea, and Tadashi caught up to the group just as they were entering the hospital doors. The man held his brother tightly, his heart still pounding. It must have been five miles from the cells. What if Abigail had followed them-  
>He couldn't think about that right now. Almost immediately, Fred and Hiro were taken back, the nurses having to fight with Tadashi to keep him back. Fred waved, promising to keep an eye on him, even though he knew what was going to happen.<br>Tadashi stood, watching the doors they'd disappeared behind long after they'd gone, his heart sinking low and nausea overtaking him. He swayed a bit, but he felt a firm force at his side, holding him there sturdily.  
>He looked down, seeing Gogo standing there, her grimy form not holding back from her eyes, filled with hope and determination.<br>"You did it, Tadashi." She said, clutching her arm to her chest. "You saved us, and you saved Hiro."  
>Tadashi stared down at her before wrapping his arms around her waist, tucking his face into her neck as if begging for shelter.<br>"I... I hurt him. I don't know what I was doing." He whimpered, clinging to her. She wrapped her free arm around him, stroking the back of his neck gently.

"It's okay. You saved him. You got us out of there!" She said, but Tadashi only shook his head. Gogo sighed, and pulled him towards the chairs of the waiting room, sitting him down before sitting beside him, allowing him to lay his head on her shoulder, laying her own head atop his.

A doctor soon came out, checking Gogo over before taking her back into the operating room, much to Tadashi's discomfort. Now all of his friends were in the back, being checked over by nurses even if they had no visible injuries.

He sat alone in the waiting room, rubbing his face anxiously. Mind running a mile a minute, his thoughts were only on his brother. It'd been an hour, why wasn't he getting any news on him? He stood, pacing for a while before he sat back down, rubbing his jaw again.  
>He'd only just begun to doze off when he heard the sound of running feet, then the voice of a woman asking for directions. Looking up, he waved at Aunt Cass, and she pelted to him, meeting him in a huge hug.<br>"They haven't told me anything." He whispered into her hair, and the woman sighed, holding him like he was a small child.  
>"They called me; they told me that you and everyone was here…Are you hurt?"<p>

"No, I'm fine- I just-" He was cut off by a doctor's voice.

"Tadashi? Tadashi Hamada?" The young man whirled around and was there in instant, eyes wide and searching for answers.

"Your brother is stable and in recovery right now. You'll be able to visit him in about forty-five minutes." The doctor explained, and Tadashi heaved a sigh.  
>"Alright. What about Fred?"<p>

"Mr. Lee is being prepped for surgery. We were able to reach his parents, and they're on their way here now."

"You have to take the leg?"

"Unfortunately, yes. If all goes well, he'll be walking again in about a year."

What could Tadashi do but nod? He sighed, hovering by the door even as the man left, and there he would stay, even when Gogo, Honey, and Wasabi came back into the waiting room, each hugging Aunt Cass. After all, she was their collective mother. She wasn't their guardian; after all, they were all legally adults, except for Hiro of course, but beyond that.  
>The other sat down, Aunt Cass stroking Honey's hair as the younger woman leaned against her, just trying to comfort her.<p>

Eventually, Tadashi was allowed to see Hiro, and even though there was an escort, Tadashi ran past, finding his own way.

Hiro lay in a bed, hooked up to several machines, but he was awake, looking terrified. He couldn't sit up, thanks to the bandage around his stomach, and the IV in his hand was tugging and pinching, making him wince with every move. His heart was pounding and he was on the verge of tears. He'd asked for his brother and his aunt at least twenty times, but no nurse would get them. He was ready to go find them himself, and he was picking at the tape on his hands when he heard the footsteps. He looked up, seeing Tadashi in the doorway, and his eyes welled with tears.  
>"Tadashi." He said, his throat nearly closing up. His brother said nothing, he simply ran forward and hugged him tightly, enveloping him in his arms and clutching him close.<br>"Don't you dare do that again, do you hear me?" He asked sharply, and Hiro laughed quietly.  
>"I won't. I promise. I just want to go home."<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

Seven days had passed by, and Honey and Wasabi had made their way home, figuring they could use some rest. However, Tadashi wouldn't leave Hiro or Fred alone. He'd been able to covince the doctors to move Hiro and Fred into the same room so he'd be able to stay with them both.

Fred's parents had come to see him several times, but due to business issues, his father was continually in and out.

Fred wasn't as cheerful as he usually was, and for good reason, of course. His leg had been amputated just above the knee, and even though he was quiet, when he did speak, he cracked jokes and wore a smile.

Tadashi had seen him crying, though, at night when he thought the others were asleep.

Hiro was cheerful though, able to sit up and soon, he'd be able to walk around himself again. He'd begun to annoy the nurses with constant use of common hospital objects to make messes. Just a few hours before, him and Fred had stacked paper cups five feet high, and they were going to go higher, but a nurse walked in, Hiro jumped, and it was all over. Tadashi was forced to clean up the debris, but he didn't really mind. There was worse they could do. They could have played with Saline or something.

Gogo was staying with Aunt Cass, since she was really her only family. Gogo was a trust fund baby, and she had her own apartment, but she was nervous about being alone, though she'd never admit it.

It was almost cute to Tadashi. He wasn't sure if she still held hatred for him, scorned his return, but he didn't care. She'd allowed him to kiss her once or twice, and he was looking forward to kissing her when they werent in mortal danger.

These days, his thoughts were divided among Fred and Hiro, Gogo, and Abigail Callaghan.

She'd just disappeared into thin air, and if he knew anything, she wasn't going to be gone just like that.

He didn't like thinking about it, but someone had to stop her. Prison wouldn't. She probably had a cult or something following behind her, this wouldn't stop with prison.

With all that she'd done to his family, all she could do to others...

Someone would have to kill her, and as he lived and breathed, he swore it wouldn't be him.

Tadashi was jerked from his thoughts, opening his eyes as there was a sharp poke to the side of his head. Seeing the paper airplane on the floor, Tadashi looked at Hiro, giving a faux glare as his brother helplessly smiled.

"I was aiming for Fred." He said, and Tadashi leaned down, picking up the plane and launching it, watching it spiral to the ground.

"Unbelievable. I'm disappointed in you, Hiro. Did I not show you how to make the perfect paper airplane?"


	33. Chapter 33

AN; Wow, I totally lied to you guys. I won't be finishing the fic today, because I'm sick again :(

Please, guys, stay tuned. I'll keep working, I promise!


	34. Chapter 34

AN: I thank you all so much for your patience and support. I love you all so much, and let me tell you how much I enjoy this. To me, this is my job. Granted, I'm not fantastic at it, but I like to think you enjoy it.

However, I did receive an anonymous review that actually hurt my feelings. Let me make something perfectly clear. BEING SICK IS NOT AGAINST ANY LAW. I'm sorry that it has inconvenienced you by taking longer, but why, in anyone's sane mind, would I lie about being sick? I don't have a disorder, a bad virus has been going around my family for a little over a month, I am so sorry that my personal health needs have interfered with your extracurricular activities. I'll be sure to finish this right on up for you, sweetheart.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Abigail wasn't gone. She was so far from it.

The woman was furious, but she still had her remote. She'd lost two recruits, and damaged two more, but they were healing, if not already healed up completely.

Idiots.

All of them. All of them idiots.

They didn't care. They didn't care that she was doing this for her father, who was rotting in a prison cell because of that little scab, Hiro. He had saved his brother, and he was so ungrateful.

She slammed her fist down on the desk, chest heaving in anger.

"I'll end them. I'll take over, then I'll kill them. I don't need them." She growled, taking a pen and beginning to scrawl out a plan. She was tired of hiding in the shadows in a dingy motel room.

0o0o

The doctors had cleared Hiro and Fred, thank goodness. The two were acting like five year olds, manic and full of cabin fever. They were making messes, and Fred had been trying to get up and walk around. He was somewhat okay with leaning against walls and such, but once or twice, he'd fallen.

Tadashi remembered it vividly.

He'd been reading, and Fred said he was just going to the bathroom, but he failed to notice that the man hadn't taken his crutch with him. He didn't even notice until he heard the shout from Hiro, warning Tadashi, but he was too late. Fred hit the ground with a yell, and in an instant, his friends were at his side, helping him up even though he tried to struggle away.

"Guys, I'm fine! I'm okay!" He'd said, although he was clearly not.

"Fred, come on, it's alright, come on." Tadashi said gently, hauling him up and gently helping him back to his bed.

Fred had tears in his eyes, but he wouldn't say so. He didn't make a big deal out of it. He was trying to be cheerful for their sakes.

Now, Fred was staying with the Hamadas, sleeping on the couch, despite Aunt Cass's attempts to get him to sleep in a bed. He insisted on not being an inconvenience to them, to not get in the way.

Things seemed almost okay for a little while.

Almost.


	35. Chapter 35

**AN:** **I just want to say just how amazingly blessed I am to have had this opportunity to be a part of your guy's ever day lives. This has been a trip, it really has. I love you all, even those who weren't so nice to me. I really hope you guys stick with me, through my ups and downs, and I hope you all enjoy the thirty-fifth and final chapter of The Blackout Curtains.**

It all happened so quickly, a flash of light, a horrific screech, and then the sound of a building falling. This dream was really vivid...  
>Wait.<br>Hiro pried open his eyes, and let out a scream of horror as he stared around him. The cafe, his home... was in ruins. He laid there in a pile of rubble, in his pajamas.  
>What...<br>Before he could truly process it, a steely voice laughed just above him, and he scrambled around, facing Abigail with fury, fear, and contempt in his eyes.  
>"What do you want from me?! I don't understand! You've been trying to kill us, what do you want?!" He cried, shoving the woman hard. She barely moved, smirking.<br>"I want you and your pesky little pals exterminated before I take over this city, then the world. You're just no match for me." Abigail smirked, crossing her arms threateningly. Her long coat ruffled in the wind, and her dark hair whipped in its ponytail.  
>"If we're no match for you-" Hiro discreetly pushed a button on the metallic bracelet he wore on his wrist, smirking as he became fully clothed in armor,<br>"-Why are we still here?"

That seemed to get a rise out of the woman, because she snarled, her hands clenching into fists. She made a dive for the boy, but he ducked and rolled out of the way. Hiro took a deep breath, watching.  
>"Abigail, please, listen to me!" He jumped away again as she swung a punch his way.<p>

"You do not tell me what to do, you little-" She growled, grabbing him by the wrist and wrenching him to the ground.  
>"I made you into something perfect. I own you." She snarled, her breath hot and, rather smelly, in his face. Hiro tried to struggle away from her, his eyes widening as she drew a knife from her belt. She had a wild look in her eyes, like a pleased psychopath, which is exactly what she was.<br>With the hand that the knife was in, the fighting Abigail shoved Hiro's helmet off, scratching his chin and slicing up his cheek with the serrated knife. He shouted out in pain, trying to kick the woman away, but she stayed where she was, like a brick building.

"You're pathetic. You're a kid. My father offered to teach you, to help you. You're nothing. You're ungrateful. You don't deserve to have anything to do with that school, and neither do your friends. I don't need you anymore, no one does." Abigail raised the knife, a wild gleam in her eyes, and Hiro braced himself for the agony he was sure would come.  
>It never came, however, and the grip on his armor was released and he fell to the ground, looking around. A smile fell over his features, joy welling in his chest.<br>Baymax was fighting Abigail, continually pushing her back and away from Hiro. He wasn't wearing any armor, and instantly, the boy was on his feet, rushing forward to help in the fight. Unfortunately, the newly constructed bot wasn't really fantastic at fighting, what with no hard parts on him. The punches were just like being hit with a balloon, and Abigail was growing irritated with it, obviously, as she screamed, shoving the robot backwards, taking Hiro with him and covering him protectively.  
>Hiro tried to get up, but Baymax still held him like a child, and Hiro heard Abigail begin to laugh.<br>"You- You called your robot because you knew you couldn't fight me on your own." She chuckled, taking a step forward.

"No. I called him." A new voice rang out, and Hiro felt insane relief as his brother stepped through the rubble towards them. Abigail was silent, even as Baymax released Hiro and the both got to their feet.  
>The younger brother was awestruck as he saw the older, dressed in full armor, a mirror of Baymax's usual.<br>"Tadashi? Come to take care of baby brother, hm?" Abigail crossed her arms, her long coat shifting around her boots. She smirked, tossing her hair over her shoulder, but Tadashi wasn't fooled by her displays.

"Yeah, I am. But I also came to see you. You, Abigail Callaghan, you're getting on my nerves." Tadashi growled, stepping past his brother and straight up to the woman, glaring.

"Oh, come on, Hamada, you and I both know that you can't kill me. You won't even hit me-" She was cut off as Tadashi swung his fist, hitting her square across the jaw and knocking her to the ground.

"Wanna bet?" He said, scarily calm. Hiro was a bit stunned, but he didn't blame his brother for it. She'd tried to kill them, she'd hurt their friends, she'd ruined her own life. She deserved no mercy, but Hiro couldn't bring himself to think about Tadashi killing her.

Abigail scrambled back to her feet, spitting out blood as she snarled, pulling a remote from her pocket. Tadashi's eyes widened as he tensed, watching her.  
>"You can't win, Hamada. You've tried." She said with a laugh, pressing a button on the little black box.<p>

Instantly, Hiro felt himself losing control of his body, as if he was trapped inside of himself. He tried to shout, but he was frozen. No, wait, he wasn't frozen. His legs were moving, his hands curling into fists. His arms began swinging at Tadashi, denting the armor and shoving his brother backwards. He tried to stop himself, struggling within his own body. He couldn't breathe, frustration brewing in his chest. This couldn't be happening.

Tadashi stood perfectly still, letting Hiro attack him. The armor couldn't take too much more of this, but he couldn't just strike back. He'd break Hiro's bones, and Abigail would be getting what she wanted.

The older boy let out a shout of pain as Hiro's fist met his ribs. He gasped out in discomfort, stumbling back, but not fighting back.

"Abigail, stop! You don't have to do this! He's just a kid!" Tadashi ducked out of the way again, but the woman didn't stop as she pressed another button.  
>Instantly, the punches became harder, and Hiro felt his knuckles split through the gauntlets on his hands. He tried to cry out, but all that left him was a growl. He struggled within himself, trying to stop as he felt the metal of Tadashi's armor buckle under his fist, and bend inward, piercing the skin of his brother's chest. He screamed inside of himself as Tadashi collapsed, tears streaming down his cheeks, even though the control of Callaghan had yet to be relinquished.<p>

Tadashi lay on the ground, wheezing and trying to pry off the armor, but his gloved hands only scraped over the destroyed armor. His chest and hands were slicked with blood now, and it was all he could do to lay there, putting up his arms in front of his face in defense.

"You're using a sixteen year old kid to fight your battles?!" He shouted at the woman, who stood by, glaring. He tried to hold his ground, climbing to his feet weakly only to be forced back into the obliterated wall.  
>"Stop!"<br>The call surprised him, and Hiro suddenly fell limp, relief flooding him before he slipped out of consciousness, hitting the ground hard.

Abigail stood there, eyes dark and chest heaving.  
>"That's it." She snarled, kicking Hiro out of her way and going toe to toe with Tadashi, grabbing him by the throat and pressing against his windpipe. He was already bruised and bloodied, barely able to move, and now, he was unable to breathe.<br>He choked, clawing at her man hands, but he couldn't get free. His lungs were screaming, his vision flickering, and he couldn't fight her.  
>He couldn't…<br>Abigail's smirk was burned into his mind, even as darkness at the corner of his vision. His grip on her arms slid away, and he prepared to let himself fall.

A blast of heat, a scream, and air in his lungs startled Tadashi back into light, only to fall to him knees, gasping for air. The scent of burning flesh caught his nostrils, and he nearly gagged as he looked over, seeing a smoking body a few away. He quickly realized that it was Abigail, moaning in pain, though there was no flame on her.  
>Glancing back towards the stairs, Tadashi was stunned to see Fred, leaning against the wall with his flame thrower, strapped to his chest. He stared at Tadashi, his chest heaving.<br>"You okay?"

"Y-Yeah… Is Aunt Cass…?"

"She's fine, I got her out."

"Get Hiro out, okay? I…I've got to…"

"I get it, Tadashi." He said, hobbling over to Hiro, who was just waking up, and helping him to his feet and carefully down the wrecked stairway.

Tadashi nodded, slowly getting to his feet, and walking to Callaghan's side. The sight made him shudder.

She was burned, almost beyond recognition. Her face was horribly disfigured, her clothes still smoldering. He… pitied her. It was obvious that she was suffering. She was dying.  
>He knelt down, carefully pulling her into his lap, holding her there.<br>"Abigail, I didn't want this. I didn't want for you to die. Not like this." He said softly, watching as her eyes opened, and his heart was wrenched as the fear of a child shone through.

"I… I only w-wanted…. My f-father…." She whimpered her voice weak and her eyes dull. "I only…. I'm s-sorru…" Her voice trailed off as breath left her body and she became limp.

Abigail Callaghan was dead, and the trials had finished.

**Epilogue:**

In the days after, the group found themselves all with their own families.  
>It was Christmas day, and the Hamada's were together in a small hotel room, since the café had been obliterated. The city was replacing the whole apartment and restaurant, in thanks for ridding them of Abigail.<p>

Tadashi was still haunted. He never wanted anyone to die, no matter how much they deserved it. He was becoming better, bit by bit. He was improving Baymax daily.

Aunt Cass was stress eating a lot more these days, but she was happy to have her boys back. Though she was a bit unhappy that there was essentially no presents for each other, she was thrilled to have her children back in her arms.

The adults were babying Hiro intensely, as if he'd almost died or something. He wasn't the only one who was hurt in the accident. Although Tadashi was nearly healed completely, save for the colorful bruises that decorated his body.

They were all together.

All was well.


End file.
